Dance with me !
by Sylfe
Summary: Après avoir été trahie par ses amis et l'Ordre,Hermione s'enfuit alors qu'elle est enceinte.Elle reprend son ancienne carrière de danseuse mais le monde sorcier en n'a pas finit avec elle...ne prend pas compte du tome 6,c'est ma première FIC TERMINEE!
1. Mais que fais tu là?

Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs inconnus, bienvenue dans mon histoire, seulement 2 ou 3 petits conseils avant de lire, voilà, déjà, cette fic est déconsillée :

-aux fans de Ron et de Harry

-aux anti-fans du couple Hermione/Drago

-à ceux qui son fans de Dumby & Cie, aux gentils, quoi !

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant, je vous laisse, BONNE LECTURE !

Dance with me !

1) Mais que fais-tu là ?

Hermione s'arrêta, essoufflée par la longue course qu' elle venait de faire. Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était, ni comment elle en était arrivée là, dans cette petite rue sombre de Londres, éclairée par la lune.

Bientôt, elle apperçut la maison de ses parents. Accélèrant comme elle put la marche, elle sonna et s'effondra dans les bras de son père qui était venu lui ouvrir.

« Hermione ? Mais que fais-tu là ? »Demanda M. Granger.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, elle pleurait silencieusement.

« Oh ! Mon Dieu, Hermione...ma pauvre chérie, attends, entre ma puce

-Qui est-ce ?demanda Mme Granger au loin.

-Hermione, répondit M. Granger en déposant sa fille sur le canapé.

-Hermione ? Oh ! Mais...que fait-elle...ici ?

-J'en sais rien, viens m'aider, elle est blessée.

-Blessée ? Oh mon Dieu ! Qui lui as fait ça ?

-J'sais pas, allez Hélène, viens m'aider !

-Oui, j'arrive Justin !»

Hélène Granger entra au salon, les bras chargés de pansements, de médicaments et de produits désinfectants. Hermione avait un gros hématome sur la joue droite, une pronfonde entaille sur le ventre, les bras et les jambes couverts de blessures et bleus pas trop graves, sa robe était déchirée à quelquesendroits, on aurait dit qu' elle s'était battue.

Après l'avoir bien soignée, les parents se mirent d'accord pour transporter Hermione dans sa chambre et attendre le lendemain pour les explications.

Allez, c'est l'heure de la review, pleeeeeeeeeease !

A la prochaine !


	2. Discussions

Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs inconnus, bienvenue dans mon histoire, seulement 2 ou 3 petits conseils avant de lire, voilà, déjà, cette fic est déconseillée :

-aux fans de Ron et de Harry

-aux antis-fans du couple Hermione/Drago

-à ceux qui son fans de Dumby & Cie, aux gentils, quoi !

Réponses au reviews:

**'tite mione: **v'là la suite merci pour le review !

**Poupoux:** merci, v'là la suite, tu peux commencer ton opinion, ce chapitre-là est plus long !

**HappyHermia:** v'là la suite, tu n'as pas eu à patienter j'espère, lol ! Merci pour ton review.

**Valalyeste: **tiens, v'là un chapitre plus long pour faire ton jugement (faîtes entrer l'accusé !) hum, bon, merci pour le review.

**Pris: **bah... tiens, voilà un chapitre plus long ! Merci pour le review !

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant, je vous laisse, BONNE LECTURE !

Dance with me !

2) Explications et choix définitifs

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin dans une chambre simple avec une fenêtre, une armoire, un bureau, son lit, une bibliothèque et un coffre mystérieux. Au début, elle se demanda se qu'elle faisait là, puis, la lumière fût ! Elle se rappela de Poudlard, de ses ex-amis, de Drago, du vieux fou et de son gang de Faisan stupide. Une vague de haine la submergea en pensant à ses « amis », ils l'avaient manipulée et trahie, les salauds ! Et Drago, son Drago, mort, mort pour elle, à cause d'eux à cause d'elle. Hermione avait fuît le château et s'était réfugiée chez ses parents.

Elle fut interrompue de ses sombres pensées par la voix douce de sa mère qui l'appelait.

« Hermione, descends s'il-te paît ! »

La concernée soupira et descendit les escaliers d'un pas traînant et alla vers la cuisine.

« Salut Maman, bonjour Papa, marmonna-t-elle.

-Bonjour ma puce, répondit la mère.

-Salut Hermy », entonna le père.

Hermy s'assit et prit un morceau de pain, le grignota, puis elle prit du jus d'orange et une pomme. Son père la regarda avec insistance et gêne. Comprenant se qu'il voulait, elle le rassura, il aurait des explications en temps voulu.

Lorsqu'elle finit de manger, elle alla au salon, s'installa sur le canapé et invita ses parents à la rejoindre.

Ils la regardèrent avec encouragement et bienveillance, attendant patiemment que Hermione vide son sac. Celle-ci commença.

_Flash-Back:_

_Hermione entra dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs. C'était une belle pièce chaleureuse mais neutre dont les couleurs abordées étaient le mauve et le doré. Deux gros fauteuils étaient installés devant une petite table en face de la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu ardent. Une bibliothèque se postait entre deux portes qui menaient aux chambres respectives des deux préfets-en-chefs: Hermione et Drago Malefoy _(tiens?comme c'est bizarre!)_. La troisième porte menait à la salle-de-bains._

_Malefoy était assis sur un des fauteuils, en train de lire un livre sur le Quidditch. Quand il entendit Hermione entrer, il se précipita vers elle en abandonnant son bouquin, et la fit tournoyer sous les rires de celle-ci. En effet, ces deux-là sortaient ensemble en secret depuis Octobre, ayant appris à mûrir, se connaître et s'apprécier._

_« Joyeux Noël ma puce! S'exclama gaiement Drago._

_-A toi aussi mon coeur, répondit Hermione, j'ai un cadeau pour toi!_

_-Cela tombe bien, moi aussi. »_

_Hermione prit le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté et le tendit à Drago, le regard malicieux. C'était une boîte rectangulaire enveloppée d'un papier cadeau vert et entouré d'un ruban argenté. Amusé, Drago ouvrit son cadeau et sursauta en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur: c'était un test de grossesse sorcier, un flacon remplit d'un liquide qui devenait blanc très lumineux quand la femme était enceinte mais qui restait stable si cette femme ne l'était pas. _

_Le liquide en question était éblouissant à souhait._

_« Je suis enceinte d'un moi, avoua Hermione d'une petite voix._

_-C'est ...mais c'est ...merveilleux, balbutia Drago, c'est ...c'est le premier cadeau de Noël digne de ce nom que je reçois de toute ma vie. »_

_A son tour, il prit le cadeau pour Hermione. C'était un écrin de velours rouge sang. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et Hermione fut époustouflée. C'était une bague en or massif sertie d'un petit diamant blanc, brillant de mille feux, pas trop gros donc pas trop lourd, déposé sur du velours noir._

_« Hermione, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, commença Drago, tu es l'amour de ma vie, le rayon de soleil de mon coeur, tu es la seule, l'unique femme de ma vie, veux-tu m'épouser? »_

_Elle pleurait à la fin de ce discours improvisé et murmura un « oui » presque inaudible. Tremblant d'émotion, Drago passa la bague à l'annulaire de la main droite de sa fiancée._

_Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Drago et Hermione étaient fiancés, Hermione avait envoyé une lettre à ses parents qui lui avaient répondu qu'ils étaient ravis pour elle, Drago avait fait la même chose. Curieusement, Lucius avait accepté l'union de bonne grâce. Harry, Ron et Ginny devenaient bizarres ces derniers temps, ils la regardaient de travers et semblaient plus hargneux, surtout Ron qui semblait dément et furieux, envers Drago si c'était possible et ignoraient délibérément Hermione._

_Un jour, Drago convoqua Hermione dans leur salle commune._

_« Hermione, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, j'ai juré de devenir mangemort si ceux-ci me promettaient de nous laisser tranquille, ensemble et mariés, ainsi que ta famille », annonça-t-il d'un trait._

_Hermione fut très surprise et choquée de ses nouvelles, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou gênée de se qu'avait fait Drago pour elle._

_Drag s'attendait à la voir s'énerver, lui hurler dessus et même rompre leurs fiançailles,mais ...rien, aucune réaction._

_« Dis quelque chose, s'il-te-plaît , Supplia Drago._

_-Drago, commença Hermione, je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'aime pas trop le fait que tu sacrifie toute ta vie et ton avenir pour moi._

_-Tu en vaux la peine._

_-Oh mon Dieu ! Drago, il ne faut pas dire cela, si ça se trouve, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort._

_-Écoute, ce n'est pas seulement pour toi, avoua Drago, en secret, j'ai toujours voulu en être un, j'ai un faible pour la magie noire, les livres sont formels, elle incontestablement plus puissante que la magie blanche. Mais je ...je n'ai pas osé te le ...enfin ..._

_-Je comprends mon ange, je vais te dire un secret moi aussi,je suis neutre, je ne fais pas partie de ...de ceux qui combattent pour le bien ..._

_-De l'Ordre du Phénix ? Coupa Drago._

_-Comment sais-tu ... ?_

_-J'ai de bonnes sources._

_-Oui, bon ...enfin ! Bref, ils m'ont refusée l'accès comme une gamine, prétextant que je devais attendre d'avoir 17 ans alors que Ginny va bientôt y entrer, ils m'ont humiliée, alors j'ai choisi d'être neutre, de ne me battre que pour me défendre, ma peau, mes gosses et mon compagnon donc toi._

_-Alors, tu ...tu ...ça ne te dérange pas ...enfin, tu m'aime encore même si ... ? »_

_Il fut coupé de sa tirade par un fougueux baiser, une langue taquine._

_« Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu peux être, mon amour. Tu peux être mangemort, membre de l'Ordre, Voldemort, Dumbledore ou même Dieu ou le Diable en personne, je m'en fiche pas complètement, tant que je vis avec toi, que je reste à tes côtés, morte ou vive, rien ne pourra m'atteindre._

_-Tes amis ..._

_-Je me moque pas mal de ce qu'ils pensent, les autres, ils m'ont tous fait souffrir, mes amis encore plus en ne me soutenant pas quand j'ai voulu entrer dans l'Ordre, qu'ils aillent tous au Diable !_

_-Je t'aime ma puce, chuchota Drago._

_-Moi aussi._

_-Ce feu mon amour, nous consumera tous les deux, il n'y a pas de place en ce monde pour le brasier qui nous anime, tu es à moi, je t'appartiens pour toujours, et jamais (clin d'oeil au film et à la BD « Sin City »)._

_-Tu as parfaitement raison Malefoy, nous allons donc libérer cette place tout de suite ! »_

_Les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent, Harry, Ron, Ginny, le professeur Dumbledore, Rémus, Tonks, Rogue et Arthur Weasley étaient dans la salle commune. Instinctivement, Drago et Hermione dégainèrent leur baguette, mais les intrus aussi. Le danger était proche, presque palpable._

_« Hé bien, grogna Drago, peut-on savoir la raison de votre présence indésirable ?_

_-Du calme la fouine,répliqua Ron d'un ton doucereux._

_-Je t'ai parlé à toi, la belette ?_

_-Assez ! Intervint Harry d'un ton las. Professeur Dumbledore, je vous laisse leur expliquer._

_-Bien, dit celui-ci, Miss Granger, une prophétie a été faite il y a peu de ..._

_-Quoi ! Hurla-t-elle. Encore ?_

_-Tais-toi ! Ordonna Rémus en colère._

_-Donc, reprit Dumbledore, une nouvelle prophétie a été faite et vous y êtes impliquée ainsi que M. Weasley ici présent..._

_-Oh ! Abrégez ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette p ... de prophétie ?_

_-Miss Granger ! Votre langage ! Réprimanda Rogue._

_-Cette prophétie, continua Dumby imperturbable, annonce que l'issue de la bataille dépend de vous._

_-Comment ? S'étonna-t-elle. Je croyais que c'était Harry qui devait tuer Voldemort._

_-C'est exact, reconnut Dumby, mais laissez-moi vous expliquer depuis le début : la prophétie annonce que c'est vous qui déciderez par vos actes quel camps aura la victoire de la bataille mais c'est bien Harry qui tuera Voldemort. Elle dit que la victoire prendra la forme de votre premier foetus, je dis bien le premier. Vous avez deux choix devant vous : si c'est le « presque frère de l'ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres » qui vous met enceinte, et le Bien pourra enfin vaincre. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire que la personne concernée est M. Weasley. »_

_Ron jubila en voyant Malefoy blêmir de fureur mais il ne remarqua que Hermione ne retenait que très difficilement une grimace de dégoût._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit d'autre la prophétie ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton aigre._

_-Que si c'est « le mangemort à la puissance du Dragon » qui vous engrosse, c'est Voldemort qui nous détruira tous, répondit calmement Dumby._

_-Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Armés jusqu'au dents comme à la recherche de criminels ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plein de défi._

_-On attend de savoir si tu capitules ou si on sera obligé de ... d'attaquer, expliqua Ron avec une lueur de folie désireuse au fond des yeux._

_-Nous savons que tu es avec Malefoy, renchérit Arthur, inutile de nier, vos lettres sont très révélatrices et ..._

_-Quoi ? Hurla Hermione. Non mais je rêve ? De quel droit vous permettez-vous de violer l'intimité des affaires des autres ? De quel droit espionnez- vous notre vie privée et notre courrier ? Dis-moi que je rêve Drago ou bien c'est monstrueux !_

_-Bande de salauds, cracha celui-ci, comment avez-vous pu ? C'est ignoble !_

_-Hermione, gronda Ron menaçant, ne me dis pas que c'est vrai tout ça ...ces lettres ...tu n'es quand même pas tomber amoureuse de ce ...ce mangemort ?_

_-Pourquoi pas ? Ricana-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, ma vie privée ne te regarde aucunement, ni même à personne dans cette pièce d'ailleurs, sauf Drago. Ah ! Au fait, pour ce qui est de coucher avec toi, tu peux toujours rêver._

_-Dans ce cas, tu ne nous laisses pas le choix », dit Tonks._

_Là-dessus, elle lança un sort de désarmement sur Hermione qui l'évita de justesse. Drago réagit au quart de seconde et se mit à balancer des sorts de magie noire dans tous les sens. Au milieu de ce désordre, un sort de lumière verte se dirigea vers Hermione. Drago ne réfléchit pas; il se lança devant Hermione et se prit le sort de plein fouet._

_Les secondes passèrent lentement, tel le couteau de la douleur qui poignardait Hermione. Elle s'agenouilla près de Drago, le secoua. Comme il n'eut aucune réaction, elle conclut qu'il était n'était plus. Drago, son Drago venait_ _de la quitter, mort pour elle, des larmes brûlantes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne hurla pas, elle ne pouvait pas, tellement sa souffrance était grande._

_Les autres la regardaient stupidement, hébétés._

_Puis soudain, une vague de haine et d'adrénaline engloutit la jeune fille. Elle se releva brusquement, puis courut à la fenêtre sans crier gare. Elle se jeta à travers les carreaux de sa chambre._

_« Crrrrrrrrrrrraaassssssshhhhhhhh ! »_

_Elle ne se préoccupa pas de sa blessure au ventre ni de ses coupures et ses bleus sur son corps. Sourde à se qu'il se passait autour d'elle, elle courut, courut sans fin vers Pré-au-Lard._

_Elle trébucha soudain, déchirant sa robe de sorcière à quelques endroits, aucune importance ! Elle continua de courir, apercevant le village._

_Elle arriva enfin et entendit le cri de rage de quelqu'un avant de transplaner dans une vieille rue, une banlieue de Londres dans un « pop » sonore._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

A la fin de son récit, Hermione avait baissé la tête, des larmes sillonnaient son visage.

Sans rien dire, Hélène prit sa fille dans ses bras et la réconforta avec de douces paroles tandis que son père songeait à d'atroces vengeances sur ceux qui avaient osé essayer de se servir de son enfant comme une vulgaire arme, comme un distributeur de bébés avec autant de désinvolture et d'avoir assassiné son fiancé qui l'avait rendue heureuse.

« Hélène, demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique et rageur, si on faisait les bagages tout de suite ?

-Excellente idée, approuva-t-elle sur le même ton, allons-y tout de suite ! Tu peux nous aider Hermione ? Direction Parise ! »

Celle-ci hocha la tête, sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement souple, tous les objets de la maison, meubles, vêtement, argenterie etc ... furent réduits, allégés et enfermés dans une unique valise (comme dans « Merlin l'Enchanteur » ! lol !). Hermione prit une autre valise et murmura: « Portus » dessus. La valise brilla d'une lumière bleue, puis redevint normale, comme avant. Elle indiqua:

« A trois, accrochez-vous à la valise. Un ...deux ...trois ! »

Pendant qu'ils voyageaient dans le tourbillon de couleurs, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Hermione: et si elle reprenait son ancienne carrière de danseuse étoile qu'elle avait dû abandonner; elle avait été admise il y a longtemps dans la célèbre école de danse à Paris, à l'opéra, ils lui avaient assuré que Hermione aurait toujours le permis d'y aller. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione sourit.

Ça vous a plut ? Alors ? Dites-moi votre opinion dans une review s'il-vous-plaît !

A bientôt !

Sylfe !


	3. Promesse et nouvel habitat

Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs inconnus, bienvenue dans mon histoire, seulement 2 ou 3 petits conseils avant de lire, voilà, déjà, cette fic est déconseillée :

-aux fans de Ron et de Harry

-aux antis-fans du couple Hermione/Drago

-à ceux qui son fans de Dumby & Cie, aux gentils, quoi !

Je remercie **Ombre et lumière, nana93, HappyHermia, pris, miss bouclettes, jennymalfoy, cissy linko, angel of dust, angenoir, lunathelunatique, littlenoname,'tite mione, malfoyheloise **pour leurs review et je vais répondre aux questions générales:

Je n'en ai pas fini avec l'Ordre et Ron

Je n' ai pas décidé du sort de Drago

Je terminerai la fic

Et enfin... voilà la suite !

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant, je vous laisse, BONNE LECTURE !

Dance with me !

3) Promesse et nouvel habitat

Au Q.G. de l'Ordre, c'était la panique : de violentes disputes éclataient pendant la réunion, c'était un vrai vacarme : Ron voulait à tous prix retrouver cette garce de Granger et lui faire payer sa trahison envers Harry, lui et leur « magnifique amitié » . Harry pensait qu'il fallait d'abord prévenir le ministère et redoubler vigilance. Tonks se lamentait car ils auraient dû laisser Hermione entrer dans l'Ordre ainsi, ils auraient moins de mal à acquérir sa confiance. Selon Maugrey et Rémus, on devait aller chez les Granger car Hermione s'y trouvait sûrement. Molly, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, les jumeaux Weasley, Rogue et MacGonagall soutenaient qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire, maintenant que Hermione avait choisi Malefoy, qui était bien un mangemort, d'autant plus qu'elle était déjà enceinte le moins que l'on pût faire, c'était s'arranger qu'en mourant, Harry emporterait Voldemort avec lui.

Dumbledore ne disait rien, il réfléchissait. Son plan ne se déroulait pas comme prévu : la fuite de Hermione avait tout bouleversé, tout chamboulé. Il ne s'était pas attendu non plus à ce qu'elle fût tellement furieuse, qu'elle choisirait de ne se battre que pour elle-même, sa famille et son amoureux, en un mot : être neutre.

Il savait qu'il devait le retrouver mais cela n'allait pas être simple ; d'après ses espions, Hermione était partie avec un portoloin qu'elle avait pris soin de détruire puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas retrouver. Sa maison avait brûlé dans d'étranges circonstances, d'autant plus que la magie n'y était pour rien dans cette affaire. En plus de ça, on lui avait appris que la sorcière avait ingurgité il y a peu une potion incartable de perpétuité, impossible donc de la retrouver grâce à son aura magique. Il faut aussi ajouter qu' intelligents comme ils étaient, les Granger s'étaient sans doute empressés de changer leur nom de famille et le prénom de leur fille, « Hemione » . Pour couronner le tout, la jeune fille avait vidé son compte en banque de Gringotts et Dieu seul savait en quoi elle avait converti tout cet argent.

Il se leva soudain et exigea d'une voix ferme et tonitruante :

« Silence ! »

Et ce fut le calme. Tout le monde attendait avec espoir les instructions du vieux directeur (dîtes plutôt vieux fou, lol !).

« Nous allons déjà prévenir le ministère en première chose en lui précisant bien qu'il doit lancer des recherches dans toute l'Europe, DISCRÈTEMENT !

N'essayer pas d'aller trop vite, ça ne servirait à rien. Nous continueront les entraînements sans relâche, il faudra enquêter sur la liste complète des personnes qui ont changer de nom récemment.

-Et pour ce qui est de Malefoy ? Demanda Rogue.

-Vous rendrez son corps à sa famille Sévérus. » répondit Dumby.

Pendant qu'il continuait ses instructions, une personne, discrète comme un félin, souple comme un roseau, descendit les escaliers en se faufilant comme un serpent. La silhouette s'arrêta devant la porte, vérifia que personne ne la regardait et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

L'inconnu, car c'était bien un homme, arriva devant son maître, s'agenouilla et attendit qu'il l'interrogeât.

« D'autres nouvelles ?questionna le maître.

-Ils vont lancer des recherches dan toute l'Europe pour retrouver Hermione, prévenir le ministère de sa fuite et continuer de s'entraîner pour « essayer » de vous détruire maître, répondit le serviteur.

-Est-ce tout ?

-Non Milord, j'ai appris qu'une prophétie a été faite il y a peu. Elle dit que la victoire de l'ultime bataille prendra la forme du bébé de Hermione, si c'est moi qui la met enceinte, on gagnera, si c'est Weasley qui l'engrosse, ce sera l'Ordre du Faisan qui nous détruira. »

Voldemort eut du mal à rester impassible à cette excellente nouvelle. Comme il était tout de même content et fier de son mangemort, il se décida à récompenser le fils Malefoy.

« C'est bien, tu a bien travaillé Drago, comme c'est mon jour de chance, je te laisse choisir la récompense que tu voudras: être mon bras droit, avoir plus de pouvoirs ou plus d'argent etc...

-Eh bien, maître, tout ceci ne m'intéresse pas, ce que je voudrais, c'est que vous m'accordiez au moins deux mois pour faire MES propres recherches de Hermione s'il-vous-plaît.

-Rien que ça ? D'accord, je te les offres ces deux mois.

-Oh ! M-maître... je ne sais comment vous exprimer ma gratitude.

-Réponds aux questions suivantes, es-tu sûr que Granger est enceinte de toi ?

-Oui maître.

-L'aimes-tu vraiment ?

-Oui maître.

-Es-tu certain que c'est réciproque ?

-Oui maître.

-Dernière question, comment es-tu vivant ?

-Sévérus a lancé un sort de sommeil sur Hermione, je l'ai encaissé à sa place, le rayon était vert.

-Bien, bien ! Tu peux te retirer, à dans deux mois, donc, le 14 mars (on était le 14 janvier).

-Bien maître. »

Tandis que Drago sortait, un sourire aux lèvres, Voldemort se disait que finalement, cette relation entre Drago et la Sang-de-Bourbe l'arrangeait bien, quand Lucius allait apprendre que son fils et miss Granger venaient de leur amener la victoire de leur camps sur un plateau d'argent, il allait désormais accueillir la Sang-de-Bourbe à bras ouverts.

Dehors, Drago jura à voix haute :

« Hermione, où que tu sois, je jure par ma vie de te retrouver, je te le promets ! »

( Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmm, j'vous avais bien dis que je n'avais pas décidé du sort de Drago ! )

Mina et ses parents étaient arrivés en France, en Bretagne, à côté d'une jolie maison de bord de mer avec le mur blanc, les volets, le toit (couvert de panneaux solaires) et la porte bleu azur. Ils étaient au sommet d'une falaise battue par de grosses vagues, la plage était juste en bas ,un espèce d'escalier aménagé permettait d'y accéder.

Le coin était complètement désert, seule les mouettes semblaient dominer cette Côte. Une bise d'hiver glaçait les os des Granger. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

La petite famille se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison, devant laquelle était garée deux voitures. Les meubles avaient été replacés eux aussi. Hermione et ses parents étaient dans le hall d'entrée. La cuisine et le salon, « gardés » par des rideaux de grosses perles en bois multicolores, étaient à leur droite. La bibliothèque et la buanderie (lieu où on fait la lessive) se trouvaient à leur gauche, devant lesquelles il y avait aussi des rideaux de perles.

En face, un escalier menait aux deux étages.

Pendant que ses parents allaient dans le salon, Hermione monta au premier étage, c'était un couloir. Au fond à droite, il y avait la chambre des parents, à côté, une chambre d'amis, au milieu, se trouvait la chambre de Hermione qui avait sa propre salle-de-bains et ses toilettes. Enfin, tout à gauche, il y avait la salle-de-bains et les toilettes de « tout le monde ». Pour sa nouvelle chambre, Hermione s'était accordé un nouveau lit, un lit à deux places.

Au second étage, il y avait cinq pièces, trois qui étaient vides, deux qui étaient respectivement toilettes et salle-de-bains.

Ravie, Hermione pénétra dans sa chambre et ouvrit en tremblant son coffre mystérieux. Dedans, il y avait des collants, des ballerines, un justaucorps blanc, sa lettre d'admission pour l'école de danse, un élastique, un peigne spécial pour elle et ses cheveux et des CD de musique pour danse classique.

Puis soudain, Hermione éclata en sanglots. C'était à cause de sa faiblesse, de sa curiosité et du monde de la magie qu'elle avait arrêté la danse ; au plus profond d'elle-même, elle se jura que plus rien ne l'écarterait de son itinéraire de danseuse étoile.

Déterminée, elle se leva et courut vers le salon. Elle vit sa mère en train de coudre la manche d'un pull.

« Maman, appela Hermione.

-Oui, répondit Hélène.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Viens ma puce », l'invita Hélène.

Hermione s'assit à côté de sa mère et commença d'un ton énergique:

« Je voudrais retourner à l'école de danse à Paris, tu sais ? L'opéra.

-Bien sûr ma puce, demain, ton père déposera ta ré-inscription par la poste de Quimper (ville principale du Finistère en Bretagne). Et puis, ce qui est bien, c'est que maintenant que nous sommes en France, en Bretagne (extrême Ouest de la France) qui plus est, on mettra moins de temps pour aller à Paris et puis, ce sera plus pratique pour nous qui travaillons dans ce beau pays.

-C'est cool !s'exclama Hermione. Oh merci maman ! J'vous adore Papa et toi ! Il est où au fait ?

-Il est allé acheter le terrain d'ici sur 10 km, on sera tranquille ; et puis, il est allé changer notre nom de famille «Granger» en «Gante», il a aussi changé ton prénom «Hermione» enfin... pas vraiment changé puisque qu'il a pris ton second prénom, «Mina». Au passage, tu sais ce qu'il va acheter ?

-Du caramel au beurre salé, des galettes et des palets bretons et du Kouinn amann (petit gâteau breton fait avec au moins 1000 g de beurre salé mdr !) », énonça Hermione.

Hélène acquiesça, amusée. Si sa fille avait un pêché, c'était bien les desserts bretons au beurre salé. Hélène non plus n'y résistait pas d'ailleurs.

« Au fait, _Mina_, ton costume de danse doit être trop petit, depuis le temps que tu ne l'as pas utilisé. »fit remarquer la mère d'un ton malicieux.

Mina (Hermione) hocha la tête, mais elle ne voulait pas utiliser la magie pour agrandir ses affaires, désormais, elle était moldue et se comporterait comme telle, sauf en cas de grande nécessité. Elle avait lancé des sorts de son inventions qui protégeaient la maison contre l'usure, le temps, l'humidité, le chaud et le froid il y a longtemps, le reste, elle se débrouillerait toute seule, sans magie, d'ailleurs, elle déposerait ses anciennes affaires dans son coffre. Elle se félicitait déjà d'avoir brûlé la valise qui lui avait servie de poroloin. Quand on lui avait refusé l'accès à l'Ordre, elle avait vidé son compte en banque de Gringotts (moins de 100 gallions), et l'avait converti en euro, ce qui donnait à peu près 500 € (c'est de la pure imagination) qu'elle avait placé dans une banque française bretonne quelquonque, projetant à l'époque de s'installer dans ce pays plus tard.

« Demain, on t'achètera un nouvel «équipement» en même temps que Papa déposera ta candidature à l'école de danse, » décida Hélène.

Mina soupira, elle avait _ horreur_ d'aller en ville, mais quand il n'y a pas le choix, il n'y a pas le choix !


	4. recherches des 2 côtes et shopping

Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs inconnus, bienvenue dans mon histoire, seulement 2 ou 3 petits conseils avant de lire, voilà, déjà, cette fic est déconseillée :

-aux fans de Ron et de Harry

-aux antis-fans du couple Hermione/Drago

-à ceux qui son fans de Dumby & Cie, aux gentils, quoi !

Je remercie** HappyHermia, pris, jennymalfoy, angel of dust, lunathelunatique, Valalyeste, zozo **pour leurs review et je vais répondre aux questions générales:

Je ne fais pas de la danse classique mais j'admire

Je n' ai pas décidé de la date de la rencontre entre Mina et Drago

Je terminerai la fic

Et enfin... voilà la suite !

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant, je vous laisse, BONNE LECTURE !

Dance with me !

4)Le shopping de Mina et recherches des deux côtés

Harry, Ron et Lavende s'entretenaient dans la salle commune des griffondors à voix basses sur un sujet qui semblait houleux.

Lavende n'avait jamais aimé Hermione, cette Miss-je-sais-tout, et elle l'aurait volontiers appelé Sang-de-Bourbe si elle avait été placé dans une autre maison.

« Bon, commença Ron, en fait, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur Hermione, à part qu'elle avait déjà passé ses vacances en France et qu'elle semblait s'y plaire.

-Elle avait dit aussi en 3°année qu'elle aurait aimé aller en Égypte, rajouta Harry.

-Et puis, renchérit Lavende, elle a dit un jour à ta soeur, Ginny, qu'elle avait de la famille en Irlande, sous le nom de «Hellon».

-Dans ce cas, il va falloir regarder d'abord côté Irlandais, conclut Harry.

-Si seulement on n'avait pas tuer Malefoy tout de suite, il aurait certainement été capable de nous dire où Hermione serait allé », maugréa Ron avec amertume.

Lavende frissonna, elle avait toujours désiré Malefoy et avait été extrêmement jalouse lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il avait demandé Hermione en mariage. Cela avait renforcé son animosité envers elle, maintenant, elle la haïssait.

De son côté, Drago réfléchissait dans un bar moldu de Londres. C'était une chance que ce fut Sévérus qui avait été désigné pour rendre son «corps» à sa famille, ainsi, l'Ordre & Cie croyait toujours à sa mort.

Hermione lui avait parlé d'une région française : la Bretagne, à l'ouest de la France, au bord de l'Océan Atlantique. Elle lui avait aussi expliqué que ses parents et elle passaient leurs vacances d'été dans une maison près d'une ville qui s'appelait Pimper... Guinquère... ou Quimbère enfin... une ville de Bretagne pas loin de la Côte. Elle lui avait même montré une photo d'une ville, Rennes (préfecture de la Bretagne) et lui avait appris quasiment de force le français, au fond, cela n'avait pas été trop dur car Drago comprenait tout très vite. Cela avait paru étonnant mais maintenant Drago parlait, comprenait et écrivait le français couramment. Pourtant, malgré ses talents, retrouver Hermione n'allait pas être simple, car la connaissant telle qu'il la connaissait, son amie avait dû changer de nom et de prénom.

Il laissa son verre de bière vide tomber volontairement et se casser par terre, ramassa l'un des morceau cassés et remboursa le barman.

Arrivé dehors, il murmura «Portus» en se concentrant sur le coin de Rennes et disparu sans qu'on le remarquât.

Il tomba au milieu d'une ville assez grande et il lut aisément sur un panneau «Rennes». La recherche promettait d'être dure car il ne savait pas trop où aller.

(le pauvre comment va-t-il s'y prendre ?)

« 15 Janvier, dans une maison appelée «Parise», près de la ville de Quimper au Finistère, en Bretagne, en France, une journée à marquée d'une pierre blanche : moi, Hermione Mina Granger alias Mina Gante, je suis dans la rue commerciale avec ma mère en train de faire du SHOPPING ! »

Mina fut interrompue de ses pensées par sa mère qui, surexcitée, la traîna dans un magasin de sous-vêtements et maillots de bains.

«Tiens, essaye celui-ci... et celui-là... et cet autre encore...» disait Hélène en lui prenant plein d'articles.

Quand elles ressortirent du magasin, Hélène portait un sac rempli de sous-vêtements coquins noirs, blancs, et rouges et de bikinis multicolores pour préparer l'été.

Elle emmena de force sa fille dans une boutique de vêtements des quatre saisons.

« Mais maman, protesta Mina, je t'assure que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'achète...

-Ta. ta. ta. Tu n'y échappera pas cette fois, coupa Hélène, il est grand temps de refaire ta garde-robe ! Tu n'as plus que des pulls d'hiver ! »

Mina n'insista pas. Elle laissa sa mère l'entraîner vers les rayons de robe pour toute occasion.

Finalement, elle se laissa séduire par les beaux articles proposés. Elle entendit sa mère l'avertir qu'elles ne rentreraient pas tant que Mina n'aurait pas choisi au moins cinq robes.

Elle choisi deux robes de soirées et trois pour la belle saison. La première robe de soirée était simple, noire, avec de larges bretelles, descendant jusqu'au chevilles, légèrement pailletée mais elle n'avait pas de décolleté. La seconde était en soie avec deux fil, donc, deux coloris différends : vert amande et doré, elle s'attachait derrière la nuque et laissait le dos nu jusqu'à la taille ; comme l'autre, elle descendait aux chevilles et avait très peu de décolleté.

La première robe «normale» était beige, sans motifs mais avec de la dentelle, un léger décolleté et de fines bretelles, elle s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux ; la deuxième était rouge sang, de la même longueur que la première avec des motifs de courbes et d'arabesques dorées, avec des bretelles à peine larges et charmant décolleté. La dernière était bleu turquoise avec une bretelle, très peu de décolleté et des motifs de soleils bleu foncé et de vaguelettes bleu ciel, la robe s'arrêtait au même «endroit» que les deux autres.

Quand elle eut fini, elle n'eut pas le temps de respirer que Hélène l'emmenait déjà dans le rayon «hauts». Elle fut obligé de prendre 18 hauts : trois débardeurs, trois dos-nu, quatre tops moulants dont deux sans bretelles, trois tee-shirts à manches courtes, trois à manches longues et deux tuniques en soie fines presque transparentes.

Enfin, sous la contrainte, Mina prit trois pantalons, trois pantacourts, quatre petits shorts, quatre jupes s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses.

Mina bénissait son père qui était français d'origine, donc, qui leur avait permis une étude approfondie, complète et parfaite de cette langue coriace à elle et à sa mère. Elle remerciait aussi ses grandes économies qui lui avait permis sa séance d'épilation magique, très coûteuse mais qui lui avait supprimé à vie toute sa pilosité (poils) aux jambes, au maillot et aux aisselles.

Par contre, elle ne put échapper à la séance chez le coiffeur. Bien que ses cheveux fussent déjà plus faciles à coiffer, plus souples, Mina eut droit à une séance d'au moins une heure et demi.

Elle en ressortit avec sa mère, épuisées. Surtout Mina qui avait l'impression que son bébé faisait un feu d'artifice dans son ventre, mais bon, au début de son troisième mois, elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Elle voulut tout de même faire un examen juste pour voir si tout allait bien.

« Maman, on peut passer chez le gynécologue maintenant ?

-Pour quoi faire ?demanda innocemment Hélène.

-Ah ton avis ?soupira Mina.

-Ça va !j'ai compris, on y va », assura Hélène.

Quimper était une ville grande et «bien équipée», les deux femmes trouvèrent facilement un gynécologue. Quand ce fut leur tour de passer, le spécialiste demanda à Mina :

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous enceinte ?

-Depuis le 4 Novembre monsieur.

-Quels vaccins avez-vous reçu ?

-Contre la rubéole principalement.

-Bien, c'est tout ?

-Je crois, oui. »

Après un examen complet, le brave homme annonça :

« Le foetus se porte parfaitement bien et vous aussi. Si vous revenez début Février, on pourra voir le sexe du bébé. »

La future maman et la plus vieille remercièrent le vieux monsieur, prirent les éventuelles recommandations. Ensuite, une fois dehors, Hélène et Mina allèrent dans un magasin de sport et achetèrent «l'équipement» de danse pour Mina.

A la fin de la journée, les deux femmes étaient épuisées. Mina alla s'allonger sur son lit pour se reposer. Soudain, elle se redressa brusquement, elle venait de penser à une chose, elle avait jeté des charmes et bu des potions de protections sur le bébé, mais elle n'avait pas penser à lancé le sort d'isolement de grossesse : ce sort en question rendait invisible aux yeux de tous le ventre de la maman et permettait à celle-ci de faire des activités physiques jusqu'à l'accouchement, en fait, c'était comme si on n'était pas enceinte.

Très vite, Mina prit sa baguette (heureusement qu'elle était incartable) et se lança le sort. Une lumière rouge au niveau de son bas-ventre lui confirma qu'elle avait réussi. Elle décida de dormir un peu.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui à plus !

Sylfe


	5. L'école de danse, plan et tentative

Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs inconnus, bienvenue dans mon histoire, seulement 2 ou 3 petits conseils avant de lire, voilà, déjà, cette fic est déconseillée :

-aux fans de Ron et de Harry

-aux antis-fans du couple Hermione/Drago

-à ceux qui son fans de Dumby & Cie, aux gentils, quoi !

Je remercie** HappyHermia, pris, lunathelunatique, Valalyeste,'tite mione, Linda, littlenoname, chacha **pour leurs review et je vais répondre aux questions générales:

Je ne parlerai pas de figure et de pas de danse particulièrement, plus de ballet et du corps de Mina

Je n' ai pas décidé de la date de la rencontre entre Mina et Drago

Je terminerai la fic

Et enfin... voilà la suite !

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant, je vous laisse, BONNE LECTURE !

Dance with me !

5)A l'école de danse, plan et tentative

Dans le bureau de Dumby, étaient réunis Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavande, Tonks, Rémus, Maugrey et Kingsley.

« Bien, commença Dumbo (lol!), je vous ai convoqué tous, sauf Sévérus et Minerva : ils ne m'inspirent plus confiance, parce que M. Weasley, M. Potter et Miss Brown ici-présents, ont fait une intéressante découverte comme quoi Miss Granger aurait de la famille en Irlande.

-Vous pensez qu'elle se serait réfugiée là-bas ?demanda Rémus.

-Non, répondit le directeur, elle est assez intelligente pour comprendre que si elle faisait cela, elle mettrait en danger non seulement sa vie mais aussi celle de sa famille, elle tout à fait capable de deviner que nous aurions vite fait de retrouver l'adresse de sa famille et d'aller la chercher chez eux si elle s'y précipite.

-Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela ?demanda Tonks. Je pense que vous la surestimez.

-Mais enfin, s'énerva soudain Maugrey, faîtes un peu fonctionnez vos méninges ! Ce n'est pas à une candide petite gamine de 11 ans, à une adolescente écervelée ou à une débutante idiote qu'on s'attaque ! C'est à Hermione Granger, une sorcière de 16 ans au moins, largement confirmée, douée, précoce et dotée d'une intelligence hors du commun, presque effrayante ! Vous, ne la sous-estimez surtout pas ! Ce serait la dernière des chose à faire !

-Ça va Alastor, calme-toi mon vieux, marmonna Rémus, c'était juste une question, rien d'autre.

-Vous avez dit qu'elle ne mettrait jamais la vie de sa famille en danger, à aucun prix, pour rien au monde, releva Kingsley.

-Oui, répondit Dumby.

-Dans ce cas, continua Lavande, si on les utilisait comme appât pour Granger, qu'on la fasse chanter ?

-Excellente idée, approuva Ron.

-Une idée sûre, renchérit Harry.

-Qui ne laisse aucune chance à Miss Granger, rajouta Maugrey.

-Ni à sa famille, Tonks.

-Mais, c'est procédé de lâche, protesta Ginny, et contre ce en quoi nous croyons tous à l'Ordre du Phénix, dans la maison des Griffondors et partout chez les honnêtes ...

-Oh tais-toi, la rabroua Lavande.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, commenta Kingsley.

-Tu es trop jeune, fit observer Ron.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, soupira Harry.

-Bon, c'est fini oui ? réprimanda Dumby. Taisez-vous ...bien, alors, je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est une bonne idée, et je donne l'autorisation de l'appliquer. Allez en Irlande, trouvez la famille Hellon et retenez-la prisonnière dans les cachots de l'Ordre. Nous enverrons une lettre à Miss Granger, peut-être ainsi, elle se montrera moins têtue. »

Ron ricana, le phénix regarda son maître d'un air désapprobateur et tout le monde s'en alla avec le directeur, les discutions fusèrent de bon train.

Mais dans l'ombre, une silhouette se leva. C'était Ginny qui s'était cachée pendant la fin de la discussion. Elle cracha :

« Espèces d'ordures, vous allez tous payer de ce que vous allez faire ! »

(J'aime bien Ginny, je la trouve sympathique!)

En France, à Paris, dans le célèbre opéra de Paris, à l'intérieur d'une classe de second division, Mina faisait l'échauffement avec les quelques autres danseuses, sous l'oeil experte et vigilant du professeur.

Quand elles eurent fini, elles répétèrent quelques pas, des figures importantes et comment les enchaîner d'une jolie façon avec la musique.

Le 7 février, Mina était allée chez le gynécologue pour une inspection de routine et pour connaître le sexe de son bébé : c'était un garçon. Mina avait été folle de joie, elle comptait l'appeler Cyril, comme le deuxième prénom de Drago, en souvenir de lui.

Le 27 février, on commença à parler de spectacle, Mina bénissait le sort d'isolement de grossesse qui lui permettait de participer au gala. Malheureusement pour elle, quand elle en avait parlé à une amie, Estelle, qui s'était révélée être une cracmolle, une fille les avait observé. Pas assez pour avoir entendue des choses du monde sorcier, mais suffisamment pour comprendre que Mina était enceinte. L'histoire s'était répandue dans toute l'école à la vitesse de lumière. Sur son passage, Mina entendait souvent « Tiens, mais c'est la Mina qui a attrapé le ballon » ou bien, « A mon avis, il y en aura eut tellement, qu'elle-même serait incapable de savoir qui est le père » ou encore « Je plains son bâtard » et ainsi de suite. Sandy, une vraie plaie, qui portait fièrement sa virginité, était la plus insupportable de toutes.

« Alors la nouvelle, railla-t-elle ce jour-là, tu couche avec un gars, peut-être même avec plusieurs, sans mettre ta capote, puis tu nous fais un bâtard dans le dos ! Et tu participe tout de même au ballet.

-Tu es sûre, lança une autre, que tu ne vas pas vomir, t'évanouir ou encore, partir en chialant pendant qu'on danse ?

-Ricanez, pauvres cruches ! Siffla Mina. Ricanez tant que vous le pouvez, car quand vous serez vieilles filles, vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de le faire ! »

Les « pauvres cruches » virent rouge, mais Sandy répliqua vite et fort :

« Mieux vaut une cruche qu'une putain et un bâtard réunis ! »

Mina n'insista pas, elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec cette fille, elle le savait. Avec un regard hautain et narquois, Sandy et l'autre s'en allèrent en ricanant entre elles.

Alors, Estelle s'avança et murmura à l'oreille de Mina :

« Elle peuvent dire ce qu'elles veulent, moi je trouve une femme enceinte plus belle qu'une simple jeune fille de 17 ans vierge et écervelée.

-Merci Estelle, fit Mina, en plus, mon enfant ne sera pas un bâtard, puisque je suis presque mariée, mon nom de famille est « Malefoy ». »

Estelle lui sourit. Elle aimait sincèrement Mina comme sa soeur, elle sentait que la magie influençait son corps à la danse, cela se voyait à la grâce, la douceur et l'étrange rayonnement qui émanaient de sa personne, l'harmonie, la délicatesse, la pureté et l'aisance de ses mouvements quand elle dansait. Elle ressentait dans son amie pourtant, une inquiétude, un sentiment de non-tranquillité et… comme de la tristesse. Elle se disait qu'avec le temps et la patience, Mina lui confierait son secret.

(J'pense que vous avez tous deviné pourquoi Mina est triste et inquiète !)

Dans son petit studio que Drago avait loué à Paris, celui-ci déprimait, on était le 2 mars et il n'avait strictement rien trouvé. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était enrichir son français. Il se dit qu'une distraction lui ferait du bien. Il avait entre les mains une affichette d'un gala à l'opéra de Paris qu'il avait trouvé par hasard. Il avait ensuite réservé une place pour lui afin de se changer les idées. Le spectacle avait lieu le 10 mars. Il se félicitait d'avoir pris un peu d'argent dans sa banque, ainsi il pouvait survivre de façon à peu près correct dans un beau quartier de Paris.

(Ahaaaaaaaa, la rencontre se rapproche !suspens !)

C'était sans stress, le 8 mars, que Mina se levait afin de préparer une nouvelle journée de répétions pour le ballet.

Mais dans l'après-midi, elle aperçut un oiseau rouge et or au loin. Il se percha à la fenêtre et tendit une lettre.

« Fumseck », souffla Mina d'une voix faible.

L'oiseau la regarda tristement et attendit avec patience que Mina prît la lettre.

En tremblant, la jeune femme prit le message, et le lut silencieusement. A la fin, elle tomba à genoux sur le parquet de sa chambre, la tête entre les mains, la bouche ouverte sur un hurlement qui ne pouvait pas sortir, des larmes sillonnaient ses joues. Elle chassa Fumseck sans cérémonie, puis, telle une somnambule, elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle revint plus tard, une corde et un crochait entre les mains. Machinalement, elle vissa le crochait, elle y passa la corde avec un noeud coulant, puis elle se dirigea vers un tabouret…

Estelle rentrait dans sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Mina. Quand elle aperçut son amie au bout d'une corde, les yeux fermés, elle hurla, un hurlement aigu, strident.

Elle se précipita vers sa table de nuit, saisit un canif et coupa la corde avec toutes les peines du monde. Elle secoua Mina, lui fit des massages cardiaques, et même un bouche-à-bouche.

Alertées par son hurlement, trois/quatre filles étaient venues. Quand Sandy vit le bouche-à-bouche, elle ironisa, acide :

« Oh ! Comme c'est mignons ! Des lesbiennes qui s'embrassent.

-La ferme pauvre tache !tonna Estelle. Elle vient d'essayer de se pendre ! »

Ce qui cloua le bec de la «pauvre tache». Mina finit par papillonner des yeux et murmura :

« T'as pas le droit !

-Oh Mina ! » pleura Estelle

Là-dessus, elle la serra très fort contre elle en sanglotant. Les filles qui étaient restées, préférèrent partir. Mais avant, Estelle les fit jurer de ne rien dire à personne. Elles hochèrent les épaules et jurèrent, même Sandy.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?demanda Estelle d'une voix enrouée.

-Trop long à expliquer, marmonna Mina.

-J'ai tout mon temps », riposta son amie.

Alors, en soupirant très fort, Mina raconta toute son épopée à partir de la 6° année, la prophétie, ses anciens amis qui l'avaient traîtreusement manipulée et laissée tomber comme une malpropre, du directeur de Poudlard, de Drago, son amour, mort par leur faute à elle et à l'Ordre. Enfin, elle lui confia…le secret de la lettre.

A la fin, Estelle avait baissé la tête. Elle consola Mina du mieux qu'elle put, lui jura de n'en parler à personne avant de lui faire jurer de ne plus faire de tentative de suicide.


	6. Lettre et retrouvailles

Bonjour à tous, désolée pour le retard, chers lecteurs inconnus, bienvenue dans mon histoire, seulement 2 ou 3 petits conseils avant de lire, voilà, déjà, cette fic est déconseillée :

-aux fans de Ron et de Harry

-aux antis-fans du couple Hermione/Drago

-à ceux qui son fans de Dumby & Cie, aux gentils, quoi !

Je remercie** HappyHermia, draco-tu-es-à-moi, the lord of shadows, littlenoname, Cindy2008, pris,'tite mione, angel of dust, naeloj malfoy, poilo **pour leurs reviews et je vais répondre aux questions générales:

Je n'ai pas décidé si je marierai Drago et Mina

Je n'ai pas besoins de vous révéler le moment de la rencontre Mina/Drago

Je terminerai la fic

Et enfin... voilà la suite !

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant, je vous laisse, BONNE LECTURE !

Dance with me !

6) Lettre et retrouvailles

Mina s'était finalement remise de son «accident», mais elles n'en restait pas moins sur ses gardes, elle n'avait pas envoyé de réponse quand elle avait chassé Fumseck.

Dans son bureau, à Poudlard, Dumby pensait à la lettre qu'il avait envoyé quelques jours plus tôt à son élève, Miss Granger.

_« Miss Granger, (ou Mme Malefoy peut-être)_

_C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui vous écris. Voilà, c'est au sujet de la prophétie. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps ni l'occasion de discuter là-dessus calmement puisque vous avez pris la poudre d'escampette sans demander votre reste, et sans attendre plus d'explications. Première chose, je veux vous voir retourner immédiatement à Poudlard et je vous donne ma parole que si vous le faîtes de bonne grâce, vous aurez le droit d'intégrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Si vous refusez, de graves conséquences tomberont sur votre famille irlandaise. Nous nous sommes déjà occupé de votre tante, Justine je crois, en guise d'avertissement._

_Je sais, ma méthode est lâche, déloyale et très serpentarde, mais c'est la seule que nous avons trouvé pour vous faire entendre raison._

_Avec tous mes regrets_

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Dumby se frotta les mains de satisfactions, elle était très bien cette lettre, d'autant plus qu'elle ne disait que la vérité : ils s'étaient réellement occupés de la tante en question, enfin…Ron s'en était occupé. Si Hermione ne capitulait pas, ça voudrait dire que finalement, elles était très stupide ou folle à lier.

( Mais quel sal… oh je vais me te le niq…)

Le soir du 10 mars, à l'opéra de Paris, il y avait du monde. Drago s'assit à une place, sans le savoir, à côté des Gantes (des Grangers). La salle était immense, avec trois balcons qui s'enchaînaient les uns sur les autres en escaliers.

La place de Drago n'était pas sur un balcon, mais en bas, pas trop loin ni trop près de la scène. Sur la fameuse scène, de lourds rideaux cramoisis étaient tirés à l'américaine.

Soudain, un homme vêtu d'un costume blanc, sauta sur la scène. Il fit un discours annonçant l'arrivée des danseuses et danseurs. Il fut applaudit par le public, et le gala commença.

Drago fut rapidement enchanté par la magie de la danse classique, la grâce et surtout la souplesse des artistes. Il était étonné de voir ce que de simples moldus étaient capables de faire sans magie que le monde sorcier ne connaissait pas. Encore une fois, le monde de son amour avait réussi à l'impressionner. Il applaudit comme tout le monde les efforts des jeunes élèves.

Ce fut le tour de la classe de seconde division (ahaaaaaaaa ! Nous y voilà !). C'était magnifique, l'harmonie de ces couples de danseurs/danseuses. Mais soudain, Drago aperçut une jeune femme dans le ballet, dont le visage et (il rougit) le corps ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

Puis, Drago n'entendit plus rien, envolés la musique et les bruits de salle, il ne voyait que la danseuse. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait-elle être, puis, tout devint clair, c'était _Hermione_.

Hypnotisé, Drago regardait la femme qui lui avait volé son coeur. Le temps avait renforcé la beauté de sa «puce». Il rougit, quoi de plus normal quand on est amoureux ? Jamais il n'avait su que la danse était le talent caché de Hermione Granger. Le ballet était doux et lent telle une brise d'été sur la mer calme dans un sublime coucher de soleil.

Puis ce fut finit, le ballet était finit. Drago fut dans les premiers à se lever et à acclamer : «Bravo!».

Les artistes saluèrent le public, repartirent dans les coulisses.

Jouant les coudes, se faufilant, Drago arriva dans le couloirs des loges des artistes avant tout le monde. Il chercha sur les portes, l'éventuelle pancarte : «Hermione Granger», puis il se rappela que sa fiancée avait changé son nom en «Mina Gante», c'est le maire de Rennes qui le lui avait dit. Mais comme il ne trouvait rien, il décida de se renseigner auprès d'une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un blond délavé.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve la loge de Mina Gante ?

-Oh ! Un admirateur, gloussa-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle, je m'appelle Sandy Roberts…

-D'accord, s'impatienta Drago, mais où est Mina ?

-Oh ! Je crains que vous serez déçu, minauda-t-elle, elle est enceinte d'un bâtard et…

-Et alors ?

-Alors, poursuivit-elle faussement triste, elle a couché avec un mec qui l'a engrossée, l'histoire d'une nuit…

-Où est-elle ?

-Là monsieur. »

Elle désigna une porte à droite. Drago s'y précipita, l'ouvrit et il la vit enfin, celle qui lui avait volé le coeur et ne le lui avait jamais rendue.

Hermione était plus merveilleuse que dans son souvenir, elle avait détaché son petit chignon : ses cheveux châtains foncés, parsemés de reflets dorés de soleil avaient définitivement perdu toute trace de leur ancienne «allure» de buisson broussailleux, ils étaient ondulés en vaguelettes de miel sur ses épaules. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient, scintillaient toujours autant que des étoiles et donnaient l'impression d'être truffés de paillettes dorées. Son visage finement sculpté, aux traits parfaits, était source d'une lumière presque irréelle. Ses jambes rondes offraient à Drago une vue alléchante. Malgré le début du cinquième mois de sa grossesse, son ventre était plat et sa taille, fine, il comprit que Mina avait dû faire appel au sort d'isolement de grossesse. Des seins pas trop gros mais mais bien ronds pointaient drus sous son justaucorps. Elle n'avait pas grandi, elle restait toujours plus petite que lui. Une odeur flottait autour d'elle, une odeur divine : Fleur d'oranger. Ses mains agiles et douces pianotaient sur le bord de sa coiffeuse qui montrait son reflet au moyen d'un miroir.

« Hermione », balbutia Drago.

Le jeune fille se retourna brusquement, le fixa d'un air stupéfait, puis souffla de sa voix soyeuse faiblement :

« Drago. »

(A'y est ! Reste plus qu'à lire le point de vue de Mina qui suit)

Mina était dans sa loge, heureuse. Elle avait été applaudie, pendant un instant, tous ces gens, cette foule, tous, lui avait appartenu. Elle n'avait pas vu ses parents, mais depuis que le gala était fini, un étrange sentiment de joie, de soulagement et de trouble entourait son coeur.

Elle hocha la tête, se disant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle avait besoins de repos, une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et quelqu'un balbutia :

« Hermione.»

Celle se retourna d'un coup. Cette voix…une seule personne possédait une telle voix, grave et un brin chaude. Elle considéra l'ange qui venait d'entrer. Il avait un visage et des traits fins presque féminins (un peu comme Léonardo di Caprio…mais…enfin, arrêtez de baver, voyons, c'est quoi ces manières ?mdr!). Une bouche mince, des yeux bleu argenté et des cheveux dorés aux reflets blancs, qui retombaient négligemment, librement sur son front, les cheveux d'un ange et un nez droit avec beaucoup de finesse lui faisait son gracieux portrait.

Un costume noir moulait une légère et agréable musculature qu'il devait à ses séances de pompes et d'abdos (dîtes, c'est pas un peu fini de baver là ? Y'en a partout maintenant !mdr !). Il était grand, plus grand qu'elle en tous cas, il avait des mains de noble, puissantes et cette odeur des rois, Lys blanc.

« Drago », souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Et voilà !

Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Sylfe


	7. Souvenirs et sentiments

Bonjour à tous, désolée pour le retard, chers lecteurs inconnus, bienvenue dans mon histoire, seulement 2 ou 3 petits conseils avant de lire, voilà, déjà, cette fic est déconseillée :

-aux fans de Ron et de Harry

-aux anti-fans du couple Hermione/Drago

-à ceux qui son fans de Dumby & Cie, aux gentils, quoi !

Je remercie** HappyHermia, the lord of shadows, pris,'tite mione, angel of dust, naeloj malfoy, draco-tu-es-moi, cissy linko, Cindy2008, anymous, Ana Malfoy, Yourina **pour leurs reviews et je vais répondre aux questions générales:

Je n'ai pas décidé si je marierai Drago et Mina

Je n'ai pas besoins de vous révéler le moment de la rencontre Mina/Drago

Je terminerai la fic

Et enfin... voilà la suite !

**AVERTISSEMENT SANS FRAIS: POUR LES RARES FANS DE RON QUI SERAIENT PARVENUS JUSQU'ICI, FAÎTES IMMÉDIATEMENT DEMI-TOUR POUR CE CHAPITRE AVANT QU'IL NE SOIT TROP TARD! **

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant, je vous laisse, BONNE LECTURE !

Dance with me !

7) Souvenirs et sentiments

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, Drago et Mina se regardaient droit dans les yeux, puis, Mina se leva brusquement et se précipita vers Drago qui, envoyant sa dignité au diable, la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort, de peur qu'elle ne s'envole.

Mina sanglotait silencieusement, le nez fourré dans le creux de l'épaule de Drago. Le souvenir de son premier baiser le 15 octobre lui envahit l'esprit.

_Flash-back :_

_Hermione rentra dans la salle commune des préfets et vit que son colocataire y était déjà, en train de faire ses devoirs. En soupirant, elle s'installa en face et commença à faire les siens. Tous deux agissaient comme si ils étaient seuls, c'était une manière d'éviter de se disputer. Mais ce silence ne les empêchait pas de s'observer à la dérobée. Au bout d'un moment, Drago n'y tint plus et demanda soudain :_

_« Dis Granger, pourquoi on s'observe ?_

_-Euh…quoi ? _

_-On n'arrête pas de se jeter des coups d'oeil, ça devient stressant._

_-Bon, puisque tu le dis, moi aussi ça m'intrigue._

_-Alors, t'as une explication à ça ? »_

_Hermione ne répondit pas, elle avait les yeux dans le vague et tenait le long du corps, son bras droit avec son bras gauche, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Drago ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais Hermione était belle. Le feu de la cheminée donnait à son visage, des reflets et des ombres qui le mettaient en valeur, elle semblait être elle-même source de lumière. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Drago se leva, alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, passa un bras autour des épaules de la griffondore, et la ramena doucement vers lui. Elle ne se débattit même pas, au contraire, elle déposa sa tête sur une épaule de Drago, simplement, doucement, dans un moment de tendresse. Un soleil nouveau, une force, une chaleur nouvelles s'installèrent dans le coeur des deux jeunes gens, ils ne pensèrent plus à rien, disparus Poudlard, la magie, la rivalité entre les maisons. Hermione sentait le rouge monter à ses joues, Drago n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son trouble. Ils tournèrent en même temps la tête pour se regarder, puis, lentement, Drago pencha la tête vers Hermione, celle-ci ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement d'abord, puis, Hermione entrouvrit les siennes, accueillant la langue taquine de Drago. Il captura alors ses lèvres tendrement. C'était un baiser timide, mais les deux adolescents l'approfondirent rapidement. À cet instant, rien ne semblait atteindre ces enfants, soudés par la bouche pour ne former qu'un seul être. Mais soudain, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, Drago rompit le charme et arrêta brutalement le baiser. Il s'excusa rapidement :_

_« Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus. »_

_Là-dessus, ils éclatèrent de rire et Hermione s'enfuit toute rougissante dans sa chambre. Drago sourit face à cette attitude d'enfant timide et décida d'aller dormir._

_Fin du flash-back._

_Retour à l'école de danse ._

Drago, lui, pendant l'étreinte, respirait l'odeur de ses boucles châtains aux reflets ambrés. Son souvenir à lui, s'était la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, le 4 novembre.

**(SI IL Y EN A, À QUI CE «PASSAGE À L'ACTE» POURRAIT GÊNER, IL PEUVENT SAUTER CE FLASH-BACK, MAIS JE VOUS INFORME QUE JE N'IRAI PAS DANS LES DÉTAILS PENDANT L'ACTE, DONC, TANT PIS POUR LES AMATEURS DE FICS _R_ OU _M_ SELON CERTAIN(E)S)**

_Flash-back :_

_Hermione prenait sa douche tranquillement, quand elle entendit Drago entrer. Elle rougit et protesta :_

_« Drago, sors s'il-te-plaît, je me douche là._

_-Et alors, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sensuelle, moi aussi je prends ma douche. _

_-Mais je…»_

_Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Drago entra sans prévenir dans la cabine de la douche. Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se força à regarder le carrelage du mur ou du plafond. Mais comme elle se rendit compte qu'il la voyait, elle lui tourna le dos. Ils prirent leur douche ainsi, Drago ne s'était pas gêner pour détailler sa petite amie, Hermione n'osait pas tourner le regard vers lui. Il sembla aux deux amoureux que la température commençait à monter étrangement._

_À la fin, ils sortirent, rouges de chaleur. Hermione enfila rapidement sa nuisette, Drago se contenta d'un boxer. Au moment où Hermione rejoignait sa chambre, Drago la retint par le bras, la regarda dans les yeux, et lui prit doucement l'autre bras pour lui faire toucher un endroit de son corps que la pudeur interdit de nommer à haute voix._

_Hermione rougit en sentant le désir évident de son petit ami. Elle hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner dans la chambre de son compagnon._

_Doucement, Drago enleva la nuisette de Hermione en regardant de temps en temps les réactions de sa compagne pour ne pas la brusquer._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux nus dans le même lit. Drago la pénétra doucement, tendrement et lui vola sa virginité, sa fleur, son innocence. Hermione sentait le plaisir augmenter sensiblement, Drago semblait être dans le même état qu'elle. Soudain, Hermione atteignit un monde de bonheur au milieu des étoiles, il lui semblait voler sur des ailes d'argents, elle hurla le nom de Drago, en remerciement de l'avoir emmené dans ce monde merveilleux. Drago vit que son amie avait atteint le 7° ciel. Il l'entendit hurler son prénom. Il se sentit alors plus très loin de l'orgasme lui non plus, et il finit par arriver au même monde que son amour, il hurla à son tour le nom d' Hermione, puis ce fut finit, il tomba doucement sur Hermione et la regarda. Elle souriait, au milieu d'une auréole de cheveux châtain, des perles de sueur brillaient sur son coup et son visage, elle chuchota :_

_« Tu l'as vu toi aussi…_

_Incapable de répondre, Drago hocha la tête et trouva la force d'avouer :_

_- Je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi », souffla Hermione._

_Et ils s'endormirent, enlacés, seuls dans leur amour._

_Fin du flash-back._

_Retour à la réalité de l'école de danse._

Drago appela Mina qui était toujours dans ses bras :

« Mina…Mina, regarde-moi. »

Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants, Drago lui fit passer les deux bras autour du cou et pencha la tête. Mina comprit, se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

Les secondes qui suivirent devinrent électriques, c'était un baiser plein d'amour, de passion. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient mariés.

Mina interrompit le contact et bredouilla comme elle put, la voix enrouée d'émotions :

« Où…où étais tu passé ? »

Alors, Drago lui raconta toute son histoire avec le sommeil de la même couleur que l'_Avada Kedavra._

« Eh bien, fit Mina à la fin du récit, quel voyage tu as dû faire mon pauvre Drago ! Et dire que tu dois partir dans quatre jour…

-Eh oui ! Mais au moins, je t'ai vu et je sais que tu n'es pas en danger, c'est l'essentiel. Et puis, tu m'avais caché que la danse est ton talent caché, dit-il malicieux.

-Ça faisait depuis si longtemps que je l'avais abandonnée, que j'ai fini par oublier. Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, hésita Mina.

-Vas-y, sourit Drago, dis-là.

-L'enfant que j'attends est un garçon, je projetais de l'appeler Cyril comme ton second prénom. »

Cette nouvelle combla Drago, si son père ne lui avait enseigné la tenue d'un aristocrate, il aurait sûrement partout comme une puce et crié sur tous les toits qu'il avait un héritier.

Se raclant la gorge deux fois, il dit d'une voix rauque :

« C'est très joli Cyril, digne du nom des Malefoy. Maintenant, voici mon programme : je t'enlève sur un cheval blanc, je t'épouse et je vais chercher les fées du royaume qui deviendront ses marraines.

-Bien, bien, rit Mina, dans ce cas, tu peux déjà commencer l'enlèvement.

-Tout de suite princesse », s'inclina Drago.

Et soudain, il souleva Mina et la porta comme une mariée et courut dans les couloirs pour aller dehors. En chemin, Mina jeta un regard narquois à Sandy qui les fixait, incrédule, humiliée et rouge de jalousie.

(Et voilà, la prochaine fois, ce sera la rencontre entre Drago et les parents)

Pour bien des filles, Ron serait devenu l'homme le plus beau de Poudlard (z' inquiétez pô, j'me suis droguée quand j'ai écris ça, lol !), maintenant que Drago était mort. Mais malgré sa réputation de sex-symbole (j'dirai plutôt merde-symbole, mdr !), Ron était demeurait sombre, préoccupé et maussade. Que pouvait bien être le sujet de ses pensées ?Hermione.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Hermione, il éprouvait plus un sentiment extrêmement possessif, une obsession, un caprice envers elle. Il la considérait comme son bien, son trophée, et ce sentiment s'était aggravé à l'écoute de la prophétie, malgré l'autre partie qui impliquait Malefoy, pouvant lui aussi la mettre enceinte.

Ron se faisait des illusions, il avait cru aveuglément que Hermione l'aimait. Quand il avait appris qu'elle s'était fiancée avec Malefoy, il n'avait cru personne, car jamais Hermione n'aurait osé lui faire ça non ? Non ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! C'était à lui qu'elle appartenait, uniquement à lui, et ce, depuis la nuit des temps, alors pourquoi aurait-elle ça ? Puis il s'était mis à haïr Malefoy plus qu'avant, le considérant comme une erreur, un cafard, pire, un parasite, il lui avait volé SA Hermione ! Elle appartenait à lui, à personne d'autre, et surtout pas à cette fouine. Alors il avait finit par haïr Hermione à son tour. De quel droit se permettait elle de se dévergonder dans les bras d'un autre alors qu'elle n'était qu'à lui. Mais avec le temps et la patience, il avait ruminé une terrible et douce vengeance ; vengeance qu'il obtiendrai à chaque cri que pousserai Hermione sous ses «assauts» (beurk ! J'ose même pas _imaginer _la scène !) pour l'avoir trompé. Il lui ferait payer à cette chienne galeuse. Et il passerait à l'acte sous les yeux de son ennemi, il jouirait rien qu'en regardant la tête qu'il ferait.

Ron n'était pas très intelligent, il était impulsif, borné, naïf et capricieux ; mais il était costaud, assez puissant, cruel et bon stratège, il pouvait être très dangereux quand il s'y mettait.

Ces temps-ci, Ron était inquiet, il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs : tout l'Ordre du Phénix, même Dumby, étaient agités, nerveux. Hermione n'avait pas répondu à la lettre, et Fumseck s'était enfui, sous les yeux de son «maître», et n'était plus jamais revenu. Ce n'était pas bon présage que la fuite d'une Phénix, mais alors, pas du tout.

Ron pensa à la tante Justine, il avait apaisé sa haine, son désir, sa frustration et sa honte grâce à elle, mais la pauvre femme n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures physiques et mentales, elle était morte, s'étant laissé dépérir, ayant lâché la vie elle-même.

Ron sourit sadiquement, il savait que Hermione, tellement candide, allait revenir pour épargner sa famille et alors là…là, ça allait être terrible !

Terminus pour maintenant

C'est l'heure de la review !

Sylfe


	8. Préparatifs et délvrance

Bonjour à tous, DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD, J'AI EU DE GROS PROBLÈMES AU COLLÈGE (DEVOIR, BREVET) ET DORÉNAVANT, MA FIC SERA POSTÉE TOUS LES DIMANCHES, chers lecteurs inconnus, bienvenue dans mon histoire, seulement 2 ou 3 petits conseils avant de lire, voilà, déjà, cette fic est déconseillée :

-aux fans de Ron et de Harry

-aux anti-fans du couple Hermione/Drago

-à ceux qui son fans de Dumby & Cie, aux gentils, quoi !

Je remercie** HappyHermia, the lord of shadows, pris,'tite mione, angel of dust, naeloj malfoy, draco-tu-es-moi, cissy linko, Cindy2008, niok, miss-bouclettes, Aure, misskitsune **pour leurs reviews et c'est tout pour l'instant, je vous laisse, BONNE LECTURE !

Dance with me !

8) Préparatifs, délivrance

Dans une maison confortable qui s'appelait «Parise», le 11 mars, en Bretagne, à une dizaine de Quimper, un petit groupe d'adultes prenait tranquillement l'apéritif. Mina et Estelle discutaient à voix basses avec un air complice, Drago papotait avec la mère de Mina, il s'entendait très bien avec ses futurs beaux-parents.

_Flash-back :_

_Devant l'école de danse, à côté des parents, Drago posa Mina et se présenta aux deux parents :_

_« Euh…bonjour, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, j'ai 16 ans, j'aime votre fille, je suis son fiancé et le père de son enfant._

_-Ah ! Bonjour M. Malefoy, répondit Justin, oui, je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre, Mina ne m'a dit que du bien de vous dans ses lettres._

_-Bonjour Drago, s'exclama Hélène, ça va ? Il nous manquait un homme dans cette maison »_

_Après toutes ces effusions, on commença à discuter, et à la fin, Drago et les parents s'entendaient à merveille._

_Fin du flash-back._

Les parents d'Estelle bavardaient avec le Justin, le père de Mina. Soudain, Drago se leva, sortit deux alliances, des vraies pour un mariage avec inscrit dedans :« Mina et Drago s'aiment pour la vie.», s'approcha du père de Mina et demanda d'un ton solennel :

« M. Gante, me laissez-vous épouser votre fille, Mina Gante ? »

Justin sourit en entendant ce ton sérieux, grave, presque religieux. Décidant de jouer le même jeu, il prit sa fille par le bras comme dans une église et l'amena doucement vers son fiancé et prononça sur le même ton :

« Oui, monsieur Drago Malefoy, je consens à cette union, mais le choix reste à ma fille.

-J'accepte », répondit tout de suite Mina.

Alors, Drago rangea les bagues dans sa poche et annonça qu'il les porterait à la mairie dans l'après-midi. Hélène décida de l'accompagner, puis Mina aussi, puis Estelle aussi…enfin, ce fut tout le monde qui finit par vouloir accompagner Drago. Pendant le repas, il fut décider que le mariage devait se dérouler dans la plus stricte intimité. Hélène voulut appeler au moins la famille en Irlande. A cette mention, Mina pâlit, réprima avec difficulté un hoquet de terreur et s'empressa d'avertir ses parents que ce n'était pas une bonne idée car les sorciers anglais risquaient de les repérer. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, les parents hochèrent la tête, concluant que Mina avait raison. Ils désignèrent ensuite Estelle comme témoin pour Mina et Drago assura qu'il avait déjà un témoin. En réalité, il n'en avait pas encore, mais il avait songé à Blaise, son ami d'enfance.

Après avoir mangé, Mina entraîna Drago dans sa chambre et lui révéla l'affaire de la lettre et de sa tante Justine. Elle lui avoua aussi sa tentative de suicide et éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son fiancé. Il la réconforta et lui fit jurer quasiment de force de ne surtout pas aller en Angleterre car il allait tout arranger lui-même.

L'après-midi, ils allèrent en ville porter les alliances à la mairie et préparer le mariage. Drago mentionna bien le nom de son témoin, le maire était d'accord pour marier les deux jeunes gens le lendemain, le 12 mars et quand ils ressortirent, il ne lui manquait plus que ses parents. Pendant que les autres allaient se reposer dans le parc, lui, il alla dans une allée sombre, sortit un miroir à double sens et appela :

« Père ? Mère ?

Le visage de Narcissa apparut sur le miroir. Elle lui demanda :

-Oh Drago ! Où es-tu mon fils ?

-En France, en Bretagne à Quimper mais je ne vous en dit pas plus (en fait, il a déjà tout dit le con !lol !).

-D'accord, je conçois, que veux-tu ?

-Je vais me marier demain, expliqua Drago, à 9h30.

-Mais c'est merveilleux !s'extasia Mme Malefoy. Avec Miss Granger ?

-Oui, mais maintenant, il faut l'appeler Mina Gante…ou Malefoy.

-D'accord, tu me visualise l'endroit où tu es, et on vient tout de suite !

-Euh…peut-être devrions-nous d'abord père, sinon il pourrait nous faire une attaque et…

-Et rien du tout, coupa Narcissa, il est obligé d'obéir et de venir, c'est moi qui m'occupe du foyer et des mariages. Et à ce propos, qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à ta femme pour vos noces, de l'argent, des bijoux ?

-Ah…eh bien, puisque vous le dîtes, voilà, Mina a de la famille Irlandaise, capturée et maintenue prisonnière par l'Ordre du Phénix dans leur Q.G. Je me demandais si vous pouviez essayer de les délivrer, Sévérus en saura sûrement quelque chose.

-Oh, hésita Narcissa, euh…d'accord, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose.

-Merci mère, et au fait, est-ce que vous pouvez prévenir Blaise, je voudrais qu'il soit mon témoin.

-Pas de problème.

-Donc, voici l'endroit. »

Il leva son miroir de sorte que sa mère puisse voir la mairie. Narcissa remercia Drago, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain à 9h. Drago rangea son miroir et repartit vers sa belle-famille en souriant, leur informa des nouveaux arrivants de demain matin. La belle-famille fut ravie et quand tout le monde fut chez soi, Drago et Mina purent parler plus librement de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde magique.

(bon, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire de quoi parlera le prochain chapitre)

Au manoir Malefoy, Narcissa était intenable, son fils allait se marier et elle en était surexcitée. Lucius, lui, se contentait de sourire d'un air satisfait.

Son maître lui avait appris quelques mois auparavant le continu de la prophétie en même temps que son fils était vivant mais évanoui quelque part dans la nature. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pu réprimer une expression de joie intense et un regard brûlant de fierté pour son fils. Il avait senti son aversion pour miss Granger et sa réticence pour l'union de son fils avec elle, disparaître complètement.

Il plaçait son maître, Voldemort, bien au-dessus de son mépris pour les sangs-de-bourbe, c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas contesté l'alliance son fils avec la fille de moldus, puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait approuvée, ou plutôt autorisée.

Maintenant, il accueillerait sa belle-fille à bras ouverts, elle était désormais la bienvenue chez les Malefoys.

Lucius fut interrompu de ses pensées par la soudaine arrivée de Rogue, essoufflé.

« Bonjour Sévérus, salua Lucius, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien Lucius, merci, je ne suis pas trop en retard ?espéra Rogue

-Hélas, si! Mais, comme tu es l'homme qui a, en quelque sorte, sauvé mon fils, tu es pardonné pour cette fois, répliqua Lucius.

-Bon, tant mieux, de toutes façons, je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

-Bonjour Sévérus, lança joyeusement Narcissa, comment allez-vous ? »

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Jamais Narcissa ne montrait ses sentiments d'habitude, mais il se reprit vite.

« Bonjour Narcissa, je vais bien, merci.

-Connais-tu la nouvelle ? Mon fils va se marier !annonça fièrement Narcissa.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, confirma Lucius, avec la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Lucius !gronda Narcissa. Tu me l'avais promis.

-Puisque vous parlez de Miss Granger, intervint Rogue, sa famille irlandaise est extrêmement menacée le saviez-vous ? Captive de l'Ordre pour obliger Miss Granger à retourner en Angleterre, à se rendre au vieux fou, à coucher ensuite avec Ron Weasley pour qu'il l'engrosse à cause de je-ne-sais-quelle prophétie. Weasley a…comment dire…déjà «liquidée» une tante, cela a été assez horrible, que Merlin ait son âme.

-Quoi ?s'exclama Narcissa incrédule. Le gang du vieux fou et de son stupide faisan attaque une famille moldue ? C'était donc vraie…Drago avait raison.

-C'est le monde à l'envers, renchérit Lucius.

-Eh oui, soupira Rogue, malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour les sauver. »

Lucius avait écouté en silence, cette histoire ne lui plaisait guère car, si sa belle-fille était capturée, le bébé risquait de mourir d'une fausse couche qui surviendrait immanquablement après que le Weasley l'aurait violée. Lucius ne voulait surtout pas perdre le futur héritier Malefoy au profit d'un tel clochard écervelé comme l'était Weasley, d'autant plus que la bande à Dumby pourrait alors gagner, il fallait à tous prix empêcher Miss Granger de se livrer à eux ou de libérer seule sa famille : cela entraînerait sa perte.

De son coté, Narcissa était désormais décidée fermement d'aller voler au secours de la malheureuse famille.

« Lucius, Drago m'a demandé si je pouvais aller avec toi délivrer la famille irlandaise en guise de cadeau de mariage, viendras-tu ?

-Mmmh…d'accord, accepta Lucius, mais nous avons besoin de toi, Sévérus, que l'on sache où ils sont retenus prisonnier.

-Mais…mais, bredouilla celui-ci, c'est de la folie, on risque de se faire tuer, l'endroit est gardé jour et nuit.

-On ne te demande pas de nous aider, répliqua Lucius, seulement de nous emmener là-bas.

-Bon…d'accord, je vous emmène, mais allons nous préparer d'abord.

-Bien. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts, habillés comme en mission pour Voldy : pantalon, tee-shirt, cape et cagoule noirs.

« Portus, murmura Rogue sur une boussole.

-À trois, avertit Lucius, un…deux… »

Ahhaaaaa ! Ooooui, je suis sadique, je sais, mais c'est comme ça !

Allez ! À table pour les reviews !


	9. Mariage et prise de conscience

Bonjour à tous, DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD, J'AI EU DE GROS PROBLÈMES AU COLLÈGE (DEVOIR, BREVET) ET DORÉNAVANT, MA FIC SERA POSTÉE TOUS LES DIMANCHES, chers lecteurs inconnus, bienvenue dans mon histoire, seulement 2 ou 3 petits conseils avant de lire, voilà, déjà, cette fic est déconseillée :

-aux fans de Ron et de Harry

-aux anti-fans du couple Hermione/Drago

-à ceux qui son fans de Dumby & Cie, aux gentils, quoi !

Je remercie** HappyHermia, the lord of shadows, Aure, pris,'tite mione, angel of dust, fanny, cissy linko, Cindy2008, miss-bouclettes, liliepotter, alys **pour leurs reviews et je peux vous jurer que je terminerai la fic.

Et enfin... voilà la suite !

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant, je vous laisse, BONNE LECTURE !

Dance with me !

8) Mariage et prise de conscience

Lucius, Narcissa et Rogue atterrirent devant le Q.G. De l'Ordre. Au début, Le couple Malefoy regardait les alentours, interloqué, Narcissa n'avait jamais vu la maison de son cousin Sirius, Lucius non plus. Mais quelques instants plus tard, la maison apparut et ils comprirent qu'il devait y avoir un sort de Fidélitas là-dessous.

Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la baraque et Rogue murmura: «Lumos». Il les emmena vers un escalier qui semblait descendre au centre de la Terre. Rogue s'arrêta là et chuchota aux Malefoy : «Bonne chance», et repartit dehors.

Les époux échangèrent un regard, et commencèrent leur descente aux cachots de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était mortellement calme, silencieux comme un tombeau. Les cachots faisaient penser aux anciennes prisons du Moyen-Âge : des cellules miteuses, recouvertes d'un peu de paille, des barreaux en guise de portes, ne laissant aucune intimité et un ou deux soupiraux laissant filtrer la lumière du jour. Devant chaque cachot, se postait un garde. Doucement, Lucius lança un sort de désillusion sur lui et sur Narcissa. Comme dans les cachots, il faisait plutôt sombre, personne ne put les voir. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un cachot devant lequel se trouvait Ron Weasley. Devinant alors qui étaient les prisonniers, Narcissa sortit sa baguette et souffla le sort de sommeil. Lucius se posta à côté d'elle de sorte que le sortilège ne puisse être vu.

Il retint Weasley avant qu'il ne tombât au sol et le posa discrètement par terre. La cellule était plus grande que les autres, elle contenait toute une famille d'au moins 20 personnes. Lucius réveilla au hasard un homme à la trentaine lui mis la main devant la bouche et leva l'autre en signe de paix. Le prisonnier, comprenant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre grâce au regard bienveillant et compatissant de Narcissa, hocha la tête et resta silencieux. Lucius demanda à voix basse :

« Êtes-vous de la famille de Hermione Granger ? »

L'homme hocha la tête en réponse. Narcissa sortit la boussole, et demanda à l'homme de réveiller en silence le reste de la famille et de se tenir tous la main. Une fois qu'ils furent réveillés, ils regardèrent avec curiosité leurs sauveurs inconnus. Avant de partir, Lucius emporta Weasley comme un sac à linge sale pour pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Avec un regard entendu Narcissa et Lucius prirent la main de l'homme après avoir vérifié que tout le monde se tenait bien par la main.

« À trois Narcissa. Un…deux…»

(J'aime beaucoup l'expression : «emporter Weasley comme un sac à linge sale», et vous ?)

À Poudlard, dans son bureau, Dumbledore était effondré. Voldemort avait multiplié au moins par 100 ses attaques, et non seulement la famille Hellon de Hermione avait disparut mystérieusement, les gardes n'avaient rien vu, mais en plus, on avait retrouvé Ron Weasley devant le ministère de la magie, le corps atrocement mutilé, À LA PETITE CUILLÈRE! (nan, nan, j'déconne, c'est un clin d'oeil à miss-bouclettes), oui, le corps atrocement mutilé par un nombre très diversifié d'armes (fouets, couteaux, orties, etc…) et de sorts (doloris, de gèle, de brûlure, etc…) différents. Il lui avait fallu une semaine à Sainte-Mangouste pour se remettre, et il était incapable de se souvenir de ses agresseurs.

Dumby soupira, il ne lui restait plus qu'à établir un réseau d'espions partout en Europe. Cette disparition lui rappelait le procès de Lucius Malefoy, où le juge, grassement corrompu, avait relâché le couple Malefoy, les condamnant seulement à 2500 gallions d'amende. Cela avait été un coup dur pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il pensa à la «Gazette du Sorcier» qui avait publié il y a peu un article révélant la disparition de Hermione. Jamais Dumbledore n'avait vu un tel remue-ménage à Poudlard à la suite de l'article.

On toqua à la porte.

« Entrez, ordonna Dumbledore.

McGonagall obéit et annonça :

« Albus, les élèves sont plutôt agités et nerveux, peut-être devrions nous organiser quelque chose pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Vous avez raison Minerva, avez-vous déjà une idée ?

-Oui, je pensais amener un groupe de danseuses moldues françaises de Paris qui sont presque étoiles, proposa-t-elle.

-Moldues ?répéta Dumby.

-Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on pourra leur jeter le sort d'oubliettes après les avoir payées bien sûr.

-En quelle occasion ?

-La veille des vacances de Pâques, début Avril.

-D'accord, ce sera très bien, merci Minerva. »

Elle s'en alla. Dumby sourit, oui, cette idée de danseuses était parfaite, en plus, ça ne lui coûterait pas trop cher, moins qu'un groupe de chanteurs sorciers en tous cas. Il pensa à Harry, son élève progressait vite et bien, il était déjà devenu très puissant. Il songea ensuite à Hermione. Puis, après quelques minutes de méditation, il réalisa combien il avait été horrible avec elle. Il avait agi stupidement et fait tout en oeuvre, sans le savoir, de toutes ses forces, tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire avec elle : il lui avait d'abord envoyée balader quand elle avait voulu entrer dans l'Ordre, pour la protéger certes, mais elle ne l'avait jamais su, ensuite, il avait essayé de la garder de force afin de l'obliger à coucher avec Ron et avait, à la suite d'une bataille, tué l'homme qu'elle aimait. Puis, il avait ignoblement utilisé et laissé Ron brutaliser sa famille pour la forcer à revenir. Il se rendit compte alors à quel point avait été inhumain et irrespectueux vis à vis de d'elle, il avait placé la victoire de son camps, des sorciers du Bien au-dessus de son élève, faisant d'elle une vulgaire jument, ce qui, immanquablement, l'avait conduite droit à la révolte, la neutralité, voire à l'autre camps du Mal, celui de Voldemort.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Au point où ils en étaient, il était bien trop tard pour reculer, les dés étaient jetés, il ne restait plus qu'à enfouir au fond de soi, la culpabilité diabolique.

(Aaaaaaah! Comme c'est profond, philosophique, j'en ai la larme à l'oeil !)

Le 12 mars, devant la mairie à 9h15, un petit groupe composé de Drago Malefoy, Estelle et ses parents, Mina et ses parents. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, Mina allait se marier et elle rayonnait d'une joie et d'une hébétude presque palpables. Drago, lui, était terrassé par l'ahurissement et le bonheur.

Soudain, il s'écria surexcité :

«Les voilà! Les voilà!»

Une voiture neuve, grise et magiquement truquée se gara devant le groupe et en sortirent, Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy. Quand elle aperçut Drago, Narcissa se précipita vers lui et l'étreignit avec force.

«Oh Drago! S'exclama-t-elle. Mon poussin!

-Mère…s'étouffa le poussin, je vous…en prie…un peu de…tenue…

-Oh! Excuse-moi Dray, je…tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Bonjour fils, salua Lucius.

-Père, s'inclina Drago respectueusement.

-Voici donc M. et Mme…Gante c'est cela ? Je vous souhaite le bonjour.»

Après que tout le monde se fut salué, Narcissa présenta Blaise aux autres. Mina et Drago furent étonnés que M. et Mme Malefoy s'entendent aussi bien avec Hélène et Justin Gante. Mina fut surtout ravie de voir que Lucius les respectait assez. Elle se rappelait de sa courte rencontre avec lui en 2° année chez Fleury et Boot et en 4° année à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Leurs rapports n'avaient pas été des plus amicaux.

Elle remarqua aussi que Blaise et Estelle s'entendaient plutôt bien, et conclut qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide : elle faisait confiance à Estelle pour les voir un jour ensemble.

«Ah! Au fait, Miss Gante, nous avons une surprise pour vous, ma femme et moi : votre cadeau de mariage.

-Tiens donc! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?demanda Mina avec curiosité.

-Ceci», répondit Lucius en désignant la voiture.

Alors, tout un petit groupe de gens sortirent de l'auto. Mina sentit de grosses larmes couler sur ses joues en reconnaissant sa famille irlandaise : oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines et grands-parents. Après avoir inspecté du regard sa famille, elle se précipita vers son oncle Jeff et glapit :

«Mais…où est Justine ? Elle est où Justine ? Ils ne l'ont pas…»

La fin de sa phrase mourut au fond de sa gorge. Jeff ne répondit pas, baissa la tête. Mina comprit et n'insista pas. Déjà des sanglots silencieux essayait de remonter, en vain. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Inquiet, Drago vint vers elle, la prit par les épaules et lui supplia de se calmer, de ne pas s'énerver, pour le bébé. Elle essaya de remercier les Malefoy, mais elle avait la gorge trop serrée pour y parvenir. Les deux concernés comprirent très bien et hochèrent la tête en guise de contement.

Mais soudain, Hélène demanda sévèrement :

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Mina ?

Alors, Mina leur avoua seulement la lettre. À la fin, son père explosa :

«Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Es-tu à ce point inconsciente ?

-Écoute papa…

-En plus, renchérit la grand-mère, tu savais où on était, et tu n'es même pas venue !

-Je…

-Tu nous as indignement laissé prisonniers, à moisir dans des cachots humides, dans l'indifférence TOTALE !rajouta un cousin.

-Et pendant qu'un salauds déshonorait et massacrait Justine, tu préparais tranquillement ton mariage, enchaîna Jeff.

-Vous allez m'écouter à la fin ?s'énerva Mina. Premièrement papa, je ne vous ai parlé de ça ni à toi, ni à maman parce que je savais que vous auriez tout fait pour m'empêcher d'aller les délivrer plus tard. Deuxièmement mamie, j'ai reçu la lettre dans mon internat de Paris, éloignée de toutes mes affaires sorcières, dans l'incapacité de tenter quoi que ce fût pour venir. Troisièmement, Marc, cher cousin, pour ce qui est de l'indifférence TOTALE quant à votre captivité et la lettre, je t'interdis de le redire, j'ai…euh…

-Rien fait !triompha Marc. Je le savais, j'en étais sûr !

-Tais-toi !tonna Mina. Drago, tu peux leur dire ? Je n'ai franchement pas le courage de…s'il-te-plaît ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et leur révéla d'un ton lourd de reproches et d'amertume.

-Mina a essayé de se pendre, voilà! Vous êtes contents ? Elle a suffisamment souffert pour vous ? Elle a eu la bonne réaction ? C'est bon ? Ou peut-être auriez-vous préféré qu'elle meurt pour de bon ?

Un silence mortellement glacial accueillit ses paroles. Un silence de tombe, un silence de cimetière, un silence de mort.

«Et…et enfin, reprit Mina la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, p-pour ce qui est d-de la tante Justine…

-C'est bon ma puce, coupa doucement son père, ne t'énerve pas, on ne savait pas.

-Oui vous ne saviez pas !rugit soudain Mina. Tout comme moi qui ne savais pas où vous étiez prisonniers, que Justine était morte, tout comme eux qui ne savent rien de la prophétie, de ma grossesse, d'une sale ordure qui m'aurait à coup sûr violée si j'étais partie en Angleterre, ainsi que la fausse couche qui aurait immanquablement suivit ce viol et enfin, de la seconde et dernière tentative de suicide que j'aurais sûrement fait, et qui, cette fois, aurait été réussie !acheva-t-elle hystérique.

-Mina ?euh…c'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelle n'est-ce pas ? Écoute, on ne voulait pas te blesser, assura Jeff prudemment.

-Eh bien c'est trop tard !riposta-t-elle en pleurant pour de bon. C'est déjà fait ! J'en ai marre vraiment ! Quand je pense que ce jour est supposé être le plus beau de ma vie…

Elle fut coupée de sa litanie et de sa fureur par deux bras masculins, puissants qui l'enlaçaient. Mina se calma tout de suite dans les bras de Drago. Celui-ci n'était pas intervenu dans la dispute, ainsi que ses parents, Blaise et la famille d'Estelle car ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Mais en voyant la «discussion» s'envenimer, il avait cru bon d'intervenir pour ménager la santé de sa fiancée et de son fils qui grandissait au dépends de Mina.

«Quand vous aurez fini, on pourra peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses, suggéra froidement Lucius.»

Tous approuvèrent et entrèrent dans la mairie. Le maire, un vieux monsieur, les accueillit avec chaleur. Il prit les documents et déclara :

«Nous sommes ici pour un jour de joie, pour réunir ici-présents, M. Drago Malefoy et Mlle Mina Gante, je demande aux deux témoins d'avancer…merci, bien, commençons : M. Drago Cyril Lucius Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Mina Hermione Hélène Gante ?

-Oui, je le veux, répondit fermement Drago.

-Et vous, Mlle Mina Hermione Hélène Gante, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux M. Drago Cyril Lucius Malefoy ?

-Oui, je le veux», accepta Mina d'une voix tremblante.

La famille d'Hermione, émut aux larmes sortait les mouchoirs et pleurait à chaude larmes, Hélène reniflait, Justin regardait avec émotion et fierté sa fille, son enfant, sa chaire s'engager dans le chemin de la vie et du mariage. Même Lucius et sa femme eurent du mal à ne pas sortirent à leur tour leurs mouchoirs en regardant les deux jeunes époux se passer l'alliance au doigt.

«Au nom de la loi, reprit le maire en souriant devant cette scène émouvante, je vous déclare mari et femme, unis par les liens du mariage, vous pouvez…embrassez la mariée.»

Drago pencha son visage pour embrasser Mina. Tout le monde renifla, essuya ses sanglots et se moucha. Après avoir signé tous les papiers comme il le faut, avec les témoins, ils ressortirent dehors en souhaitant une bonne journée au maire. Drago prit soudain Mina dans ses bras comme la mariée qu'elle était.

Les vieux Malefoy regardaient avec fierté ces jeunes adultes. Désormais, le foetus de Mina était légitimé, ce n'était plus un bâtard, rien ne pouvait aller mieux.


	10. Prisonnière

Bonjour à tous, DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD, J'AI EU DE GROS PROBLÈMES AU COLLÈGE (DEVOIRS, BREVET) ET DORÉNAVANT, MA FIC SERA POSTÉE TOUS LES DIMANCHES, chers lecteurs inconnus, bienvenue dans mon histoire, seulement 2 ou 3 petits conseils avant de lire, voilà, déjà, cette fic est déconseillée :

-aux fans de Ron et de Harry

-aux anti-fans du couple Hermione/Drago

-à ceux qui son fans de Dumby & Cie, aux gentils, quoi !

Je remercietous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, je n'ai plus trop le loisir de citer tous les noms. Je peux vous jurer que je terminerai la fic. Et enfin... voilà la suite !

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant, je vous laisse, BONNE LECTURE !

Dance with me !

10)Prisonnière

La veille des vacances de Pâques, Poudlard était détendu. Les élèves avait appris qu'un ballet de danseuses douées, moldues, allait venir le soir même, tout le monde était impatient et excité, la journée s'étirait comme du chewing-gum.

Harry Potter, flanqué de Weasley (il n'est même plus digne que je continue à l'appeler Ron) et de Lavande Brown, ressentait un étrange pressentiment depuis le matin, un malaise, une peur inexplicable. Weasley non plus ne se sentait pas très bien: il était nerveux, irritable et absent. Lavande, quant à elle, ressentait le même désarroi de ses amis, elle n'arrivait pas s'en défaire.

(J'pense que vous avez tous compris ?)

Quelques jours auparavant de cela, en France, Mina préparait se valise. Drago, les Malefoy et Blaise étaient retournés en Angleterre, expliquant la vérité à Voldemort. Celui-ci n'avait pas puni les parents Malefoy parce que ce n'était pas ses affaires, et avait aussi laissé Blaise tranquille car le jour du mariage, avait été un jour de «congé» pour le jeune homme. Les Hellons (rappel: famille irlandaise) était partis à Rennes pour survivre et ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal. À l'école, Mina avait raconté aux autres qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche car l'absence d'arrondissement du ventre à la fin du cinquième mois de grossesse, c'était un peu louche seule Estelle avait été du secret, naturellement.

Mina ne se sentait pas très à l'aise de retourner en Angleterre, malgré le fait que Estelle l'accompagnât et que ses parents savait où elle allait, Mina avait peur, peur pour elle, le bébé et pour les filles qui l'accompagnaient.

Elle hocha la tête, elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, ni penser à cela, personne ne la reconnaîtrait, elle se maquillerait avant le gala. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait danser en Angleterre, on le lui dirait là-bas.

(La pauvre, si elle savait, j'aimerais pas être à sa place!)

Le soir, à Poudlard, tout le monde était assis devant une sorte d'estrade aménagée, attendant l'arrivée des danseuses.

Dans les coulisses, Mina ne tenait plus en place. Quand elle avait su (trop tard) qu'elle irait danser à Poudlard, il lui avait été impossible de s'enfuir. Estelle était avec elle, la soutenant comme elle pouvait, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle ne sentait pas mieux pour son amie. Mina avait prévenu ses parents au téléphone, mais pas Drago, elle ne voulait pas qu'il commette des imprudences. Pour ne rien arranger, elle ne pouvait pas boire de potion de Polynectar dans son état, c'était trop dangereux pour elle et le foetus, même avec le sort d'isolation dessus. En plus de ça, le gynécologue l'avait mise en gardes contre les débordements car elle était en menace d'accouchement prématuré. Pour couronner le tout, les hormones avaient un terrible effet sur elle, et ses sautes d'humeurs, aussi imprévisibles que fréquentes, étaient dévastatrices. Mina soupira, elle devait y aller, c'était l'heure.

Les élèves applaudirent poliment l'arrivée des artistes, et le ballet commença. Troublé, Weasley regardait en particulier une jeune fille d'au moins 17 ans. Son visage ne lui était pas étranger, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à qui la danseuse ressemblait. Il sentit en lui même une sombre folie grandirent peu à peu dans chaque centimètre cube de son corps, le rouge lui monta aux joues, il avait soudain plus chaud. Il désirait cette fille, et il l'aurait ! Il se le jura.

Harry se pencha vers lui.

«Cette fille là-bas, elle me rappelle quelqu'un, pas toi ?chuchota-t-il.

-Si, aquiesa Weasley, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver qui.

-J'ai le nom sur le bout de la langue», susurra Lavande.

Les trois jeunes gens échangèrent un regard, puis se turent pour regarder la fin du spectacle. De leur côté, Dumby et MacGonagall discutaient à voix basse.

«Minerva, allez prévenir l'Ordre, Harry, Ron, Miss Brown, il faut qu'ils soient prêts à saisir la danseuse «principale», tout porte à croire que c'est Miss Granger.

-Miss Granger, répéta MacGonagall, mais…comment…

-Nous lui poserons des questions, et si ce n'est qu'une moldue, on la relâchera.

-Mais Albus, insista-t-elle, cela paraît tout à fait improbable.

-Je sais Minerva, soupira Dumby, mais de toutes façons, on a rien à perdre si c'est une moldue, et tout à gagner si c'est miss Granger.»

Elle hocha la tête et partit. Dumby attendit patiemment que ses ordres soient exécutés. La danse prit fin, les élèves applaudirent, ravis, mais soudain, Weasley se leva, il venait de comprendre qui était la jeune fille mystérieuse, c'était…

«Hermione !»

Tout le monde le regarda, étonné. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Weasley, défaillit, et s'enfuit soudain en courant, et disparut dans les coulisses.

«C'est elle !c'est elle !» hurla-t-il hystérique.

Ce fur un joli bazar que celui-là: tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, les danseuses glapissaient de terreur devant les sorciers de l'Ordre qui tenaient leur baguette, Weasley se précipita vers les coulisses, suivi de Harry, de Lavande et de Ginny qui était maintenant termina terrifiée pour son amie.

Mina courait dans les coulisses, affolée. Elle cherchait sa baguette, elle l'avait tout de même prise en cas de problème. Elle la trouva, se jeta un sort pour changer ses vêtements en tee-shirt, pantalon ample et baskets pour pouvoir mieux s'échapper.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir par l'arrière des coulisses, un Weasley (Ron), surexcité surgit devant elle, la baguette en main.

«Aha ! Jubila-t-il. Cette fois je te tiens ! Tu vas…»

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Mina venait de lui assener un coup de poings dans le ventre afin de lui couper sa respiration et de gagner du temps. Elle continua sa course, mais soudain…

Dumby attendait anxieusement le retour des autres. Il entendit brusquement un hurlement de femme, celui de Hermione: elle proférait des menaces, des malédictions et des insultes aussi bien en anglais qu'en français.

Puis il vit revenir Rémus, Lavande, Harry et Weasley vers lui, tenant Hermione comme ils pouvaient: en effet, celle-ci se débattait comme une furie et les agonisait d'injures. Exaspérée, Lavande lui balança un sort de bâillonnement et de ligotage sur la prisonnière. Quand elle fut devant Dumby, Weasley lui releva la tête par les cheveux. Le vieil homme faillit reculer devant le regard de son ex-élève: il flamboyait de défi et de haine, une haine intense, carnassière à côté de laquelle, celle de Harry envers Voldemort faisait pâle figure, sûrement.

Il lui ôta le bâillon, se prit un crachat en pleins visage, il l'essuya et dit:

«Je suis content de vous revoir miss Grang…

-Mme Malefoy, rétorqua Mina d'un ton féroce.

Dumby haussa un sourcil, et reprit:

-Soit, Mme Malefoy, vous comprenez qu'on ne va pas vous relâcher gentiment dans la nature. Nous vous emmènerons dans un cachot dans un cachot du fin fond de Poudlard, vous y attendrez votre procès.

-Quel procès ?

-Celui qui va vous juger pour meurtre de votre tante Justine avec violence.

-De…de quoi ? comment osez-vous ? c'est de la provocation, c'est une insulte ! une…UNE SOUILLURE ! OUI PARFAITEMENT ! UNE PROFANATION JE DIRAIS MÊME !

-C'est ta parole contre la nôtre: celle d'une fugitive contre celle d'honnêtes sorciers, répliqua Tonks.

-Emmenez-là», ordonna Dumby.

Le petit groupe obéit, accompagné des malédictions et des insultes que leur crachait Mina. Dumby enfouit sa tête entre ses mains: ce procès était incompatible avec sa réputation et avec la conscience de l'Ordre du Phénix (je ne sais pas trop comment vous expliquer ça). Ginny avait suivit la scène, horrifiée. Comment pouvaient-ils insulter la mémoire de la tante Justice de la sorte ? Comment pouvaient-ils se servir de leur meurtre comme une vulgaire arme contre Hermione avec autant de légèreté ? Ginny se rendit compte à compte à quel point l'Ordre était injuste envers son amie, elle devait l'aider mais comment? Puis elle trouva: les parents! Il fallait prévenir M. et Mme Granger.

Du fond de son cachot, Mina réfléchissait à toute vapeur. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions: le procès allait sûrement être truqué, elle ne verrait pas ses parents, ni sa famille, ou du moins, sa vraie famille.

Elle fut interrompue de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Weasley. Celui-ci était venu dans le but évident de narguer Mina, de se moquer d'elle et lui expliquer le déroulement du procès, il espérait la faire sortir de ses gonds en lui parlant de la tante Justine : qu'elle avait été aussi bonne que la pute qu'elle était.

Mais quand il la vit dans son état lamentable et pitoyable, les mains et les pieds enchaînés, la tête fièrement relevée, les yeux brûlant de défi, il perdit l'envie de se moquer d'elle et lui parla tout de suite du procès méchamment:

«Ton jugement aura lieu le 15 juin, des gens se feront passer pour ta famille, ainsi tu n'auras aucune chance.»

Il ricana à la fin de sa phrase, mais s'arrêta vite, se sentant ridicule à cause du manque de réaction de Mina: celle-ci avait encaissé sans broncher la nouvelle, sans rien dire, ni rien faire, elle restait immobile, le regard toujours assassin et méprisant.

«Tu iras à Azkaban, ainsi ton bâtard n'aura aucune chance de survivre, et après…après, il vaudra mieux pour toi que je n'aie rien à te reprocher», sourit Weasley cruellement et énervé du manque de réaction de son ex-amie.

Cette fois, c'était un sourire narquois que Mina afficha à Weasley. Celui-ci, tremblant de rage devant l'attitude de la sorcière, cracha avec sadisme:

«Et le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est que tu dépendras ensuite de tous mes caprices, je pourrai coucher avec toi quand j'en aurais envie, ainsi que «prêter» (beurk!), et même te tuer, tu vivras dans la dépendance, dans la terreur.

Là, c'en fut trop pour Mina: elle ne put réprimer un éclat de rire moqueur, aigu et perçant.

-Ça te fait rire ?beugla Weasley hors de lui. Attends, tu vas voir, _endoloris !»_

Le sort arriva sur Mina qui garda obstinément les lèvres closes. Mais pour pousser à bout le bouchon de la provocation, à la fin du maléfice, elle consentit à lâcher du bout des lèvres d'un ton mêlé de sarcasme et et de candeur:

«Aïe! Tu m'as fait bobo!

Furibond, il lui hurla à la figure:

-Tu te crois maligne ? Profites-en car bientôt, ce sera fini, je briserai ta résistance !»

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un regard lourd de mépris. Alors, il sortit à grandes enjambées, comprenant qu'à ce petit jeu, il n'en ressortirait pas vainqueur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mina vit la porte se rouvrir, elle vit que c'était Lavande.

«Alors miss-je-sais-tout, on est moins fière à présent n'est-ce-pas ?on fait moins son intéressante, hein ?attaqua tout de suite Lavande.

N'attendant pas de réponses, elle reprit:

-C'est sûr que quand on porte un bâtard, on n'a plus vraiment de quoi être encore fière.

-Je ne porte pas un bâtard: je suis mariée.

-C'est cela oui, et moi je viens d'être élue ministre de la magie.

-Oh! Çà, ça ne risque pas: tu es tellement sotte que même un électeur corrompu ne voterait pas pour toi.

-Que…comment…tu…tu ose ?_endoloris!» _

Mina fit le même tour qu'elle avait fait à Weasley. Plus calme, Lavande l'avertit simplement d'une voix doucereuse de se méfier, puis elle s'en alla d'une démarche hautaine. La porte se rouvrit une troisième fois une heure plus tard, cette fois, c'était Ginny.

«Tiens, fit Mina d'une voix enrouée, mais c'est Ginny, tu viens me lancer des Doloris toi aussi ?

-Ne dis pas cela Hermione, tu sais très bien que…

-Mon nom est Mina, coupa cette dernière.

-D'accord, Mina, je viens ici pour t'aider, je prépare une lettre pour tes parents, je l'ai apportée pour que tu mettes un petit mot si tu le désire.

-Qui me dis que je peux te faire confiance ?

-La logique: il y a trois ans, tu m'as sauvée la vie en m'empêchant de me suicider et tu m'as ouvert les yeux, maintenant, j'ai une dette envers toi, je souhaite ardemment la remplir comme preuve de mon éternelle amitié pour, et ce n'est pas tout: souviens-toi la première fois où on s'était rencontrée, on a fait le serment sorcier sur l'honneur de toujours s'entraider, de rester amies pour toujours et de ne jamais se trahir.

-D'accord, d'accord, je te crois, assura Mina un peu secouée, passe-moi la lettre s'il-te-plaît.»

Ginny s'exécuta et tendit un morceau de papier vierge et un stylo à travers les barreaux. Mina écrivit quelques lignes et rendit la lettre à Ginny. Celle-ci, respectueuse de la vie privée de son amie, rangea tout de suite le message dans une enveloppe sans le lire, puis elle partit en saluant son amie.

Voilà, c'est tout !

Sylfe


	11. Lettre et procès

Bonjour à tous, DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD, J'AI EU DE GROS PROBLÈMES AU COLLÈGE (DEVOIRS, BREVET) ET DORÉNAVANT, MA FIC SERA POSTÉE TOUS LES DIMANCHES, chers lecteurs inconnus, bienvenue dans mon histoire, seulement 2 ou 3 petits conseils avant de lire, voilà, déjà, cette fic est déconseillée :

-aux fans de Ron et de Harry

-aux anti-fans du couple Hermione/Drago

-à ceux qui son fans de Dumby & Cie, aux gentils, quoi !

Je remercietous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, je n'ai plus trop le loisir de citer tous les noms. Je peux vous jurer que je terminerai la fic. Et enfin... voilà la suite !!!!!

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant, je vous laisse, BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!

Dance with me !

11)Lettre et procès

En France, dans une maison pas loin de Quimper, une femme et un homme pleuraient toutes les larmes de son corps. Hélène avait mis peu de temps pour comprendre que Mina avait été capturée vu l'état d'ahurissement total dans lequel était plongée les danseuses: elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, ni de Mina; seule Estelle avait pu échappée au sort d'amnésie, mais même là, elle était était incapable de se souvenir comment elle avait fait.

Cela faisait deux semaines que les parents étaient sans nouvelle de leur fille, deux semaines qu'elle était prisonnière, et il ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils ne savaient pas comment prévenir Drago, retourner en Angleterre serait suicidaire et inutile, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire, c'était prévenir le reste de la famille.

«Tap…tap…tap…»

Justin releva soudain la tête et vit un hibou à la fenêtre. Machinalement, Hélène ouvrit la fenêtre, prit la lettre que le rapace lui tendait et lut à haute voix:

«M. et Mme Granger

Je suis Ginny, une amie à Hermione (ou Mina), votre fille. Je vous écris au sujet d'un procès qui va avoir lieu le 15 juin en Angleterre, Mina est accusée d'avoir assassiner sa tante Justine, or, nous savons qu'elle est innocente mais ce procès va être truqué: fausses preuves, faux témoins et fausse famille! Il faut absolument que vous veniez à ce procès, témoigner avec toute votre famille car vous seuls saurez empêcher ce complots de réussir, c'est d'empêcher qu'on envoie Mina en prison à Azkaban. Je vous attendrai à 10 heures le 15 juin devant le panneau de Goldstreet (sylfe: j'invente!), ensuite, je vous guiderai au ministère de la magie.

Avec tous mes respects

Ginny Weasley

Maman, Papa

Vous me manquez atrocement, le traitement qu'on me fait subir est intolérable pour une femme enceinte, j'en viens même à être surprise de ne pas avoir encore fait de fausse couche. Voilà, je voudrais que vous regardiez dans le premier tiroir de ma commode: il y a dedans une lettre cachetée du sceau de Poudlard, vous ne devez surtout pas la perdre, c'est une preuve, une pièce à conviction. Vous la lirez au procès. Ne prévenez surtout pas Drago, il pourrait faire des bêtises, connaissant comme je le connais.

Je vous aime tous les deux et vous embrasse très fort.

Mina»

À la fin de la lecture, Hélène lâcha la lettre et Justin demanda à voix basse:

«Et si…et si c'était un piège ?

-Non, corrigea Hélène, si c'était le cas, cela n'aurait pas été signé «Mina».

-Alors là, c'est terrible», commenta gravement Justin.

Après un regard entendu et appuyé, ils se mirent au travail: pendant que Justin passait des coups de fil à tout le monde et réservait des billets de train d'urgence pour emprunter le tunnel sous la Manche, Hélène partit chercher la fameuse «pièce à conviction». Elle la rangea dans son sac et partit en ville acheter le strict minimum nécessaire d'affaires pour bébé, puisque Mina, étant en menace d'accouchement prématuré, risquait sans doute de mettre au monde son enfant.

Le soir, Hélène sauta dans les bras de Justin, épuisée et pleine d'espoir. Il la serra très fort et lui chuchota que tout irait bien.

(Hè! Hé! Que lui font-ils à notre p'tite Mina? Oh! Rassurez-vous! Elle ne sera pas violée.)

Dans une salle au fond du ministère, une atmosphère glacial y régnait. Fudge jugeait lui-même l'accusée: Hermione Granger, pour avoir tué sauvagement sa tante Justine.

L'audience commença, Dumbledore, Rémus Lupin, les Weasley, Potter, Rogue et les deux faux-parents Granger s'assirent au banc des témoins.

Il ne manquait plus que Mina qui n'allait plus tarder à arriver. La porte s'ouvrit, c'était elle. Mina marchait, entourée par deux Aurors qui tenait plus pour l'aider à marcher, la soutenir que pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle était dans un état lamentable et alarmant: ses vêtements étaient très usés, elle était d'une effroyable pâleur, à plusieurs endroits de son corps, on voyait nombreux bleus et blessures. Malgré le fait qu'on avait enlevé le sort d'isolement de grossesse, elle n'avait presque plus que la peau sur les os et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer combien elle avait considérablement faibli. Les Aurors qui la maintenaient posèrent Mina dans le fauteuil avec des chaînes aux accoudoirs, pleins de pitié devant la malheureuse jeune maman tremblante de fièvre.

Aussitôt quand elle vit Mina, la fausse madame Granger se leva d'un bond et se lamenta théâtralement:

«Hermione, ma fille, ma princesse, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, monstres!

Les membres de l'Ordre la firent taire. Fudge commença ne prenant un dossier:

-Êtes-vous bien Mlle Hermione Hélène Granger ?

-Non, souffla Mina.

-Comment non?

-De une, mon de jeune fille n'est plus «Granger», de deux, je suis mariée alors mon vrai nom de famille est «Malefoy»…laissez-moi finir! Et de trois, je ne m'appelle plus «Hermione» mais Mina, avec mes VRAIS parents, j'ai changé mon prénom en Bretagne, consultez donc le dossier moldu.

-Bon, bon, ça va, ça va, dit précipitamment Fudge un peu gêné, hum…Mina Malefoy, vous êtes accusée de meurtre de votre tante, Justine Hellon…

-C'est pas moi, coupa Mina, je suis une erreur judiciaire!

-Je demande à la barre des témoins Albus Dumbledore.

Celui-ci s'avança, impassible, mais soudain, la porte se rouvrit et…

«Bonjour, nous ne sommes pas trop en retard ?»

C'était Hélène, Justin et tous les membres de la famille qui étaient entrés. Ginny, d'une habile pirouette, partit s'asseoir sans être vue. Quand la famille aperçut Mina, elle se précipita vers la jeune femme et celle-ci se vit engloutir par une vague de câlins. Dumbledore interrompit ce chaleureux moment en demandant d'un ton glacial:

«Qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes la famille des victimes, répondit la grand-mère.

-Des victimes ?répéta Fudge interloqué. De LA victime vous voulez dire.

-Non, non, continua un oncle, elle parle de la victime défunte de votre perversion, Justine et de l'autre victime de votre injustice, ma nièce, Mina.»

Il y eut un silence de mort après cette parole si bien placée. Mais la fausse Mme Granger se reprit vite, se leva soudain et s'exclama:

«Que faîtes-vous ici, imposteurs, comment osez-vous vous prétendre impunément d'être de notre famille? Comment osez-vous essayer de nous voler notre noble place parentale de Mina. Il y a bien longtemps que nos frères et nos soeurs sont morts ou partis en Amérique, alors, désolée pour votre admirable comédie, mais si…

-Mais si tu était vraiment ma mère, sale pochetée, coupa Mina, réponds à la question suivante, très personnelle…

-Ma chérie, l'interrompit le faux-Granger avec un petit rire ironique, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va…

-Tu te défile alors ?siffla Mina d'un ton plein de défi.

-Eh bien alors vas-y petite idiote !vociféra l'homme. Pose-m'en une de question !»

Au fond de lui, il se sentait tranquille, car le directeur, intelligent, avait prévu ce genre de problème et lui avait fait donc, apprendre par coeur tout le dossier, le caractères et autres informations diverses sur Mina. Mais la façon dont cette dernière tordait son visage par un rictus narquois, lui présageait rien de bon pour la question. Avec un ton moqueur et rusé, elle demanda:

«Comment s'appelle le premier garçon moldu avec lequel je suis sortie avant Drago ?

-Ah ! J'en étais sûr, s'exclama soudain Ron. Ça ne te suffit donc pas t'envoyer en l'air avec des mangemorts, il faut aussi que tu couches avec des stupides moldus ?»

On le fit taire. Cependant, l'imposteur déglutit, il jeta un coup oeil désespéré à l'Ordre, les Hellon impassibles qui avait bien compris la ruse de Mina, puis le menteur articula difficilement:

«Oh ! Tu…tu sais…je ne m'en souviens pas…je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment de ces choses-là, tu comprends ?

-Oui, je comprends, répondit doucement Mina qui choisissait soigneusement ses mots, portant, je me souviens bien t'avoir vu être ravi de lui, beau, fort, intelligent, tu ne te souviens pas ? Vraiment ? Un certain Marc Jallon.»

Et elle adressa à sa famille un clin d'oeil complice, particulièrement à un jeune homme qui sourit d'un air mauvais, canaille et rusé. Dumby regardait cet échange d'un très mauvais oeil. Mais alors, l'imposteur se reprit vite et déclara d'un ton faussement joyeux:

«Aaaaah ! Mais oui ! Bien sûr, si, si ! Je m'en souviens, un beau jeune homme, oui, ton premier petit-ami.»

Alors, Mina éclata de rire, un rire triomphal, jubilant et moqueur: elle avait gagné, les imposteurs étaient entrés sans méfiance dans son jeu, et avait immanquablement perdu. La vraie famille suivit Mina dans son rire. Se calmant, Mina annonça d'une voix lourdes de sarcasme et d'ironie:

«Messieurs-dames les menteurs, je vous présente mon cousin, Marc Jallon, sorcier à Durmstrang.»

Celui-ci s'avança alors et salua toute la salle de la main dans un geste d'insolence. Puis, pour confirmer les paroles de sa fille, la vérité, Hélène expliqua:

«Vous êtes tombés dans un piège, car jamais Mina n'est sortie avec garçon, seule mon beau-fils a eu ce privilège. Vous avez été tellement naïfs et stupides de croire pouvoir nous surclasser en matière d'intelligence, vous ne connaissiez pas les secrets intimes de Mina, et voici le résultat, elle a fait appel à la complicité de son cousin Marc, que vous ne connaissez pas, donc vous n'êtes pas de la famille.

Fudge examina quelques dossiers et annonça:

-C'est exact, il est prouvé, grâce à votre cousin, que vous êtes la famille de l'accusée et de la victime. En conséquence, j'ordonne que les deux imposteurs soient enfermés dans une cellule, ils y attendront leur procès.

Malgré les protestations et les hurlements des menteurs, on les emmena hors de la salle.

-Bon, reprit Fudge, vous êtes accusée d'avoir brutalisée et tuée votre tante, vous niez les faits, j'appelle à la barre des témoins, Albus Dumbledore.

Celui-ci s'avança, avec beaucoup moins d'assurance qu'avant, et déclara:

-J'ai retrouvé le corps de cette femme, atrocement mutilé, une médaille dorée à côté, la reconnaissez-vous miss Granger ?

-Euh…non…je…je ne possède pas de médaille…

-Hé! Mais…c'est la mienne!»

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ginny qui venait de parler. Elle avait reconnu tout de suite sa médaille de naissance. Alors, rouge d'indignation, elle tonna:

«Oh! Mais…comment avez-vous pu…voler ma médaille pour vous en servir contre mon amie? Mais je rêve, c'est horrible, même les monstres ne se comportent pas ainsi, vous êtes vraiment des…

-Ça suffit Ginny, coupa sèchement Ron, comment veux-tu posséder un tel objet, jamais on n'aurait pu te le payer.

-J'ai trouvé ce bijou près du cadavre, intervint Dumbledore.

-Bien monsieur, vous pouvez vous rasseoir, y a-t-il des témoins de ce meurtre ?

-Oui, monsieur le ministre, répondit Harry, Ron et moi.

-Approchez…bien, dîtes-nous ce que vous avez vu.

-Ron et moi, on faisait une balade, et nous avons surpris Hermione qui brutalisait sa tante. On a essayé d'intervenir, mais elle nous a lancé un stupéfix. Lorsqu'on s'est réveillé, il ne restait plu que la tante, morte, Hermione s'était enfuie.

-D'accord, vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Maintenant, j'appelle à la barre Marc Jallon…voilà, que répondez-vous à ce témoignage ?

La vibrante d'indignation, Marc s'exclama:

-Je réponds que ce n'est pas vrai et qu'il ment: ce sont eux qui ont malmené Justine et qui nous ont retenus et laissés moisir dans un vieux cachot, demandez-leur à toute la famille;, ils sont tous témoins!

La famille approuva le cousin par des gémissements.

-Euh…d'accord monsieur, dit Fudge, vous pouvez retourner à votre…

-Je n'ai pas fini, hurla Marc désignant Weasley du doigt, regardez ce pouilleux, ce chien galeux, il a violée Justine, il l'a déshonorée et humiliée, elle est morte par la faute de cet assassin, il l'a traitée pire qu'une bête! Voilà, là j'ai fini et je retourne à ma place.»

À son tour, Hélène se leva , sortit une lettre de son sac-à-main, la tendit au ministre stupéfait et annonça:

«J'ai moi aussi une preuve, une vraie, de la culpabilité de ces gens , lisez cette lettre, signée par M. Dumbledore lui-même et du sceau de Poudlard, de plus, Mina était tout le temps avec nous ou dans son internat en France avant son kidnapping, croyez bien que si elle s'était enfuie durant ce temps, nous l'aurions tous su. Je voudrais me plaindre du mauvais traitement qu'on a fait à ma fille. Elle est enceinte de 7 mois, son état est incompatible avec la prison.»

Ce qui acheva de clore le bec à tout le monde. Le ministre fit passer la lettre à tous les jurés. Pendant quelques minutes, ils parlèrent à voix basse, puis l'un d'eux chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Fudge, celui-ci hocha la tête et déclara fermement:

«Nous avons examiné la médaille et la lettre, les témoignages sont différents, pourtant, une seule vérité existe: c'est bien vous, Mme Malefoy, qui avez tué votre tante, sur les lieux du crime, une vidéo sorcière a été enregistrer.

-Je veux voir cette vidéo! Hurla Mina. Montrez-la moi!

-Je regrette, mais c'est impossible, vous êtes condamnée à la prison à perpétuité, allons, qu'on l'emmène.

-Salauds! Rugit Mina. Salauds! C'était donc vrai: même si la vérité hurlait devant vous, j'étais quand même perdue! Vous auriez carrément pu vous passer de cette mascarade et m'envoyer direct à Azkaban, çà aurait évité une insulte à la justice, à la vérité, à la mémoire de ma tante, et à…»

Mina se tut soudain, la fureur sur son visage fut remplacée subitement par de l'incrédulité et de la terreur. Lentement, elle toucha le bord de son fauteuil, se frotta les deux doigts et pâlit. Tournant la tête vers sa mère, elle balbutia:

«Les…les eaux…

-Quoi les…les…non!» s'exclama Hélène.

Mina hurla soudain et s'écroula à terre sous la douleur d'une contraction. Rapide comme l'éclair, Justin se précipita vers sa fille, la prit dans ses bras avant que les détraqueurs ne puissent réussir et s'enfuit avec elle et les autres sous les yeux médusés de Fudge et l'Ordre. La famille courait, stimulée par la peur qui leur donnait des ailes. Mais bientôt, l'Ordre leur barra le chemin.

«Où allez-vous comme ça ? Demanda Dumby.

-À la maternité, répondit Hélène d'un ton doucereux, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument qu'elle accouche en plein tribunal.

-Mais elle ne peut pas accoucher maintenant, objecta Ron, c'est trop tôt.

-Et çà t'étonne sale rat, cracha Mina, après tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir.

-De plus, grinça Marc, ça existe les enfants prématurés que je sache.

-On l'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste, décida Tonks, donnez-la nous.

-C'est ça! Ironisa Justin. Pour qu'on nous la tue ? Non merci, ce sera très bien à la maternité.»

Mais avant que quiconque n'eût pu faire quoi que ce fut, il y eut un flash aveuglant et Mina disparut subitement. À la place, un message:

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mina est en sécurité!

Drago»

Niark niark! Je suis sadique, mais si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire: revieeeeeeeew!

Sylfe


	12. Naissance…épilogue

Bonjour à tous, DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD, J'AI EU DE GROS PROBLÈMES AU COLLÈGE (DEVOIRS, BREVET) ET DORÉNAVANT, MA FIC SERA POSTÉE TOUS LES DIMANCHES, chers lecteurs inconnus, bienvenue dans mon histoire, seulement 2 ou 3 petits conseils avant de lire, voilà, déjà, cette fic est déconseillée :

-aux fans de Ron et de Harry

-aux anti-fans du couple Hermione/Drago

-à ceux qui son fans de Dumby & Cie, aux gentils, quoi !

Je remercietous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, je n'ai plus trop le loisir de citer tous les noms. Je peux vous jurer que je terminerai la fic. Et enfin... voilà la suite !

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant, je vous laisse, BONNE LECTURE !

Dance with me !

12)Naissance d'une nouvelle vie et épilogue

Dans le château de son maître, près du cimetière Jedusort, Drago Malefoy courait à toute allure, sa chère femme Mina dans ses bras. Il parcourut le couloir des naissances retrouver Voldy qui l'attendait. Il entra directement sans frapper dans une salle contenant table de bois, un tabouret avec dessus une bassine remplie d'eau. Au milieu, Voldy se tenait droit comme la Justice.

«Ça y est maître, je…je l'ai trouvée, balbutia Drago essoufflé.

-Bien, répondit Voldy, pose-là sur la table, et va chercher Bellatrix, elle est douée pour les accouchements.

Drago hocha la tête et repartit en courant. Voldemort s'approcha de la future maman. Celle-ci, relevant la tête, fut prise de frayeur mais elle renonça à s'enfuir, devinant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui voulait pas de mal.

«Mme Malefoy ? appela ce dernier.

Mina ne répondit pas, accablée par la douleur.

-Je vais devoir m'en aller, reprit-il, chercher de quoi «tester» votre bébé pour voir si il va bien.»

Mina acquiesça de consentement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bellatrix arriva, suivie de Drago. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de Mina, elle chassa son neveu sans cérémonies et s'approcha de Mina pour lui tenir la main et la soutenir. En un clin d'oeil, elle devina le «hic» et chuchota:

«C'est trop tôt, je vais devoir pratiquer une césarienne.

-D'accord, balbutia Mina, mais…faîtes vite.»

Dehors, Drago tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Il entendait les faibles plaintes de sa femme. Il n'avait même pas pu prévenir Narcissa. Voldemort arriva tenant en main uen potion verte et les incantations étaient prêtes. 3 heures plus tard, on entendit dans la pièce des cris, comme ceux d'un animal fâché. D'un bond, Drago se leva et se précipita à l'intérieur, Voldemort derrière lui. Épuisée, Mina pleurait de joie à la vue de son petit bout. Il avait toute la mine de Drago, sauf pour les yeux et les cheveux qui étaient ceux de sa mère. Celle-ci murmura:

«Oh! Cyril, mon petit Cyril.

-Il hurle à plein poumons, il sera vigoureux», assura Bellatrix.

Soudain, Voldemort entra, prit le bébé des bras de sa mère et murmura des formules inaudibles avant de lui faire boire une potion verte qui eut pour effet de faire taire le bébé.

Il le rendit à sa mère doucement. Comme elle avait l'air inquiète, voire terrifiée, il la rassura:

«Il est en parfaite santé, c'est un beau garçon, félicitations à tous les deux.»

Mina sourit, serra son tout-petit contre son sein et le berça. Elle aperçut Drago dans l'embrasure de la porte tandis que Voldemort sortait. Elle leva haut son petit garçon et annonça à son époux:

«Drago, ton fils, Cyril.»

Il s'avança vers sa femme, regardait, ébahi, le cadeau que lui avait fait Mina, le destin et la Nature. Timidement, il prit son fils qui s'était endormi et lui murmura à l'oreille des mots gâteux.

«Eh bien, rit Mina, qu'est-ce que ce sera lors de la première naissance de nos petits-enfants.

-Ce sera pire, ma chère, pire!»

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et parlèrent de tout et de rien, pendant que, des milliers de kilomètres plus loin, une grande bataille sanglante se déroulait.

(ÉPILOGUE!)

Drago et Mina étaient assis sur un banc, le petit Cyril, âgé de deux ans, jouait avec quelques gamins. Cela faisait deux ans que la guerre était finie, il n'y avait eu ni vainqueur, ni vaincu: Voldy et Harry était morts tous les deux, ainsi que Dumbledore. Les «gentils avaient repris le monde en main, tous les mangemorts avaient été traqués, exterminés, parmi eux: Les «vieux» Malefoy, Rogue et Blaise. Estelle en avait eu le coeur brisé, à un tel point, qu'elle s'était donné la mort. Drago et Mina avait failli y passer aussi.

_Flash-back_

_Drago et Mina couraient très vite dans le manoir Malefoy. Les parents de Drago avaient été tués peu auparavant. Derrière eux, Lavande, Ron et quelques autres aurors les poursuivaient. Drago et Mina furent obligés de se séparés un moment. Mina déboucha sur un cul-de-sac. Elle se retourna, soutint bien fort le petit Cyril qui pleurait. Ce fut Lavande seule qui retrouva Mina. Moqueuse, elle attaqua:_

_«Combien j'ai attendu ce moment, sale miss-je-sais-tout, ce moment où tu es enfin à ma merci._

_-Et tu n'as jamais osé m'affronter face-à-face, comme c'est pathétique._

_-Je vais te tuer, je voulais Drago, tu me l'as pris, il est temps que tu payes pour cette insulte!_

_-Eh bien vas-y, lance l'Avada Kedavra, la défia Mina très lucide, puisque çà tant d'années que tu attends ce moment, et n'oublie pas de tuer l'enfant surtout.»_

_Ce défi eut l'effet escompté. Lavande faiblit, baissa sa baguette. Mina en profita, elle frappa Lavande au ventre et s'enfuit rechercher Drago. Elle le retrouva à côté d'un Weasley dans les vapes et salement amoché (on devine pourquoi). Sans attendre, elle saisit la main de Drago et murmura une incantation d'ancienne magie et il ferma les yeux._

_Fin du flash-back_

Ils avaient ensuite atterris dans cet univers étrange et féerique où la violence, la guerre, la colère et l'hypocrisie en étaient bannies pas, où tout le monde était heureux, libre de faire ce qui lui chantait puisque, l'anarchie, la pollution, l'irrespect de la nature, les devoirs, l'argent et la loi du plus fort n'existaient pas. Drago et Mina avait longtemps planifié de s'installer dans ce monde étrange et que rares connaissaient. Mina avait pu retrouver un club de danse dans ce monde, elle en était d'autant plus heureuse, qu'elle avait tout de suite été acceptée, «adoptée» par ses compagnes.

Sur Terre, Weasley avait connu un sort tragique: étant rejugé correctement et reconnu coupable de tous ses crimes, il avait été exilé dans un monde d'horreur et d'épouvantes où il y était seul, nu, humilié et torturé par des êtres invisibles. Dans ce monde, on lui avait imposé l'immortalité afin qu'il puisse mieux souffrir et plus longtemps. On pourrait croire que la punition était un peu lourde, mais il a déjà tué d'autres moldus auparavant, et pour finir, sa propre soeur, Ginny Weasley. Lavande, elle, avait subi le baiser du détraqueur.

«Drago, Mina ?»

C'était Estelle, eh oui! Il lui avait été accordé d'aller dans le monde des deux tourtereaux, accompagnées de Blaise, les «vieux» Malefoy, la famille complète de Mina et…Justine, qui était redevenue comme avant: heureuse, intact et pleine de vie. Estelle avait un joli ventre qui montrait bien son 6° mois de grossesse. Elle était mariée avec Blaise.

Mina caressa le sien de ventre, et jeta un clin d'oeil à Drago. Celui-ci la regarda, perplexe, puis il comprit. Se penchant vers Mina, il lui chuchota:

«C'est merveilleux, mais au fait, depuis combien de temps…

-Deux mois, répondit Mina toute émue.

-Alors, on l'appellera Félicité, c'est un nom neutre, qui définit parfaitement notre état.

FIN

OUF! Terminé, alors, ça vous a plu, dîtes-moi tout, j'admets que cette fin est un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais bon…


End file.
